Our Porn Movie - JongKey Fanfic
by TheLock23
Summary: "Por ti, seré capaz de lo que sea." Personajes: . Kim JongHyun . Kim KiBum Capítulos: 10 Género: AU; drama Advertencias: se tocan temas como sexo y pornografía. Todos los derechos reservados
1. Prólogo

Our Porn Movie

"…eso es porque soy muy poca cosa para ti? ¿Acaso no estoy a tu altura JongHyun?

Intento encontrar un motivo para resignarme por completo. Tú no eres gay, eso lo repites cada vez que vemos a TaeMin y a MinHo darse un beso. Tu incomodidad se nota a kilómetros y eso me mata. Me gustaría saber que sentirías si yo te dijera que yo también lo soy, y lo peor de todo, que estoy enamorado de ti.

De seguro me odiarías, me apartarías de lado echando al borde nuestra amistad de tantos años. Tal vez es por ese miedo que no te he confesado lo que siento. No quiero perderte a causa de esto.

Créeme, nada de lo que hago ahora es fácil. No puedo dejar que alguien me toque sin tenerte en mente a ti. Cada vez que siento el cuerpo de otra persona intento pensar que eres tú el que me posee.

Sé que algún día te enterarás de éste mundo en el que me he metido y que me matarás con palabras duras, pero ésta es la única manera que encuentro de obtener lo que quiero. Nunca entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Es duro ¿sabes? Dejar que una persona diferente te toque cada día es horrible. Fingir que sientes placer es horrible, sobre todo cuando lo haces por falta de dinero y afecto. Soy un puerco y me repudio por eso.

Hace unos días discutimos por que no aparecí en casa durante dos noches, fue difícil tener que inventar alguna excusa para que no supieras la verdad.

Nunca me había pasado. Llevo casi dos años en ésta situación pero los "accidentes" siempre pueden pasar.

Si no aparecí fue porque estuve en el hospital. La compañía me llevó de urgencia porque tuve un desgarro. Por poco y me muero gracias a un idiota que quiso hacer cosas raras conmigo. Y yo, acepté.

Algo que me tiene realmente mal y preocupado es tus ligeras sospechas sobre mi cambio. Tienes muchas dudas y yo no sé qué responder. No quiero que sepas la clase de amigo que tienes. Tengo miedo.

Incluso ahora debes estar odiándome porque no he llegado a casa. Te entiendo, yo también me odio.

Debo ir a dormir porque si me quedo un minuto más escribiendo siento que moriré.

Por favor JongHyun perdóname. Si algún día encuentras éstas cartas por favor perdóname."

Mis lágrimas no paran. Quieres seguir saliendo para poder liberar toda la rabia que tengo contenida.

¿Cómo pudiste KiBum? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

MIERDA! QUIERO MATAR A ALGUIEN!

¿Cuándo es que mi pequeño amigo de infancia se convirtió en eso? ¿Dónde quedó el chico tierno y cariñoso que yo conocía?

No eres poca cosa! Nunca lo fuiste!

¿Cómo puedes hacer eso? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te da asco acostarte con un hombre diferente cada día?

Si dinero es que lo que necesitabas era tan fácil como venir y pedírmelo. Pero veo que la confianza entre nosotros bajó a 0. El que no vale nada para ti soy yo.

Estás lejos ahora. Te fuiste con ese tal… Onew. Tu supuesto amigo que ahora resulta ser tu amante.

No sé si sentir odio o pena por ti. No sé si golpearte o matarte. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

No sé si alejarte más de mí o…ayudarte a superar esto.

No sé si sacarte de ese mundo o unirme a él.

Hace un año que venías mintiéndome. Diciendo que trabajabas en un lugar de comida rápida y por eso llegabas tarde.

¿Pero cuál era la verdad?

Videos porno.

¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso es? ¿De lo que eso conlleva?

Encontraste una manera "fácil" de conseguir el dinero que querías.

Luego de esto no se si podré mirarte a los ojos como antes.

Eras mi pequeño dongsaeng, al que debía proteger con mi vida…! La promesa que le hice a tu madre tú te encargaste de romperla.

Jamás te imaginé así KiBum. Jamás.

Yo imaginándote aún virgen, tímido como siempre fuiste, pero ahora me doy con la ingrata sorpresa que ese niño que yo conocía no existe, si es que en algún momento existió.

Me siento decepcionado, triste, sin ganas de siquiera ir a buscarte.

Dejamos tantas cosas por venir a éste lugar y poder conseguir el sueño que teníamos juntos. Al parecer decidiste seguir tu camino sin mí.

Estoy sin rumbo luego de leer esto.

¿Qué debería hacer? Dejarte solo o

…. confesarte que yo también me he enamorado de ti?


	2. Capítulo I

Capitulo 01

"You 're my favorite hyung "

-HYUNG! HYUNG! DESPIERTA! –

No, hoy no por favor.

-JongHyun hyung! -

Desde hace unos minutos que KiBum estaba intentando despertarme. Pero, como no lo conseguía no se le ocurrió mejor idea que saltar en la cama para hacer que me levante.

-Ahhh…KiBum…tengo sueño….déjame dormir … - cogí el otro lado de la sábana y me tapé con ésta acurrucándome nuevamente.

-NO! HYUNG NECESITO CONTARTE ALGO! – al menor no le importaba que yo tuviera sueño. Lo que él debía decirme era algo importante y debía decirmelo en ese momento sea como sea. Si no me despertaba entonces iría por algo de agua y me la tiraría encima.

Sí, así de radicales son los niños de 12 años ahora.

-HYUNG! – nada. Yo seguía más dormido que un tronco sin darle importancia a su presencia.– Sé que me estás escuchando así que te contaré lo que aprendí en la escuela hoy. – KiBum se posicionó a un lado de la cama, sentándose con las piernas entrelazadas para poder estar más cómodo.

"Sí, KiBum… habla de una vez y déjame dormir." Pense entre sueños.

Si mi dongsaeng soltaba la sopa como tanto quería entonces luego se iría para dejarme dormir en paz.

-Hoy la profesora Park nos habló sobre los bebés! -

Los bebés…

Ah claro, los bebés son bonitos...suaves… algo llorones pero bonitos… y …

-Luego nos habló de cómo se hacen los bebés! –

Bueno…los bebés se hacen cuando….

…esperen….

¡¿CÓMO SE HACEN LOS BEBÉS?!

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!- de la manera más bestial, aparté la sábana de mi mismo para poder levantarme como resorte y coger de los hombros a KiBum. El movimiento fue tan rápido que el pobre se quedó helado sin poder hablar.

Dentro de su cabesita inocente, no existía ningún índice de maldad si se hablaba de los bebés pero yo sí sabía que ese tema me era incómodo.

¿Eso era malo?

No, para todos es incómodo hablar de sexo, pero debía tener en cuenta que él no era un hijo del vecino. KiBum era casi como un hermano para mí por eso se me hacía tan complicado afrontar un tema como tal.

Igual, ahora me doy cuenta que fui un bruto al cogerlo así.

-HABLA KIBUM! HABLA! - el pobre chico era agitado por mi bruscamente desordenando sus rubios mechones de cabello.

Tan idiota eres JongHyun.

-La maestra nos explicó que el hombre tiene que ... -

-NO! CALLATE! NO LO DIGAS! -

-Pero hyung...

-NO! -

Mi mente estaba confundida. ¿Cómo es que un niño de 12 años debía saber la verdad sobre los bebés?

Ok, KiBum era prácticamente un adolescente pero yo no lo veía así. Para mi seguía siendo ese chiquillo de ojos rasgados que llegó a mi casa cuando a penas tenía 3 años.

Desde que la mamá de KiBum murió, yo había jurado protegerlo. Al fin y al cabo la mamá del rubio no era cualquier persona, ella había sido mi nana, una mujer que supo ganarse el corazón dentro de mi familia y como muestra de agradecimiento le prometi que protegería a su hijo antes que a mi mismo.

Tenía miedo de que demasiada información sobre ese tema despertara la curiosidad de KiBum llevándolo a experimentar cualquier cosa. No quería que él pasara una experiencia similar a la mía. Solo intentaba protegerlo.

La expresión de KiBum era de temor. Mi actitud fue muy bruta.

Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer yo ? Esos temas no se hablan con facilidad, sobre todo porque yo no eran tan experto en el tema.

A mis 18 años, había tenido sexo solo un vez y no sabía si con la poca información que tenía respecto a eso, le serviría de algo a mi dongsaeng. Ademas tampoco es que era algo urgente hablar de temas sexuales, KiBum no tenía novia así que no había peligro.

-Hyung tengo que preguntarte algo ...- ay no.

-D...ime... -

Que no sea sobre sexo, que no sea sobre sexo...

-¿Duele? - arqueé un ceja. - Me refiero a que si duele meter tu pene dentro de la vagina de una mujer! -

Por poco y me da un paro cardíaco al escuchar la inocente voz de KiBum.

Después de eso no había duda de que la buena suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Yah! Niño no debes hablar así tan... específicamente! - ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara. Lo que hice fue levantarme de la cama y darle la espalda.

-¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Acaso no es verdad que el...-

-OK! OK! KiBum basta, ya entendí la pregunta...-

-Entonces respondeme. -

-Es complicado de explicar... - vaya excusa - además, eres muy pequeño para saber sobre esas cosas! - me giré para mirarlo y acercarme a la cama.

\- Bueno..está bien...

Un pequeño puchero se formó en los labios de mi pequeño.Él quería saber más sobre ese tema, quería que su hyung se lo explicara, pero al no encontrar ninguna ayuda la decepción se apoderó de su mente.

Con la mirada cabizbaja se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Ya se le habían quitado las ganas de hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo. Fui un idiota.

-Hey! ¿a dónde vas?- me aproximé hasta la puerta impidiendo el paso de mi dongsaeng.

-Iré a buscar a WooHyun hyung, tal vez él me pueda ayudar con... -

¿Ah? ¿WooHyun? ¿Porqué él?!

-No irás a ningún lado.- cogí su mano suavemente y llevé a KiBum hasta mi cama para hablarle.

-Pero tú no quieres hablar de los bebés - se suelta del agarre y vuelve a la puerta.

Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?

\- Bueno ehhh... pues... - alboroto mi cabello pensativo. - YO SOY TU HYUNG FAVORITO! -

Eres grande JongHyun. Bien pensado.

-Eras mi hyung favorito hasta hace diez minutos. -

¿AHHHHHHH?!..

-Oye oye repite eso niño insolente! - él gruño y cruzó los brazos aún parado en la puerta. - así que ya no soy tu hyung favorito? -

-No. -

Por más que intentaba fingir enojo, KiBum realmente era adorable.

No se si mi rol de hyung me cegaba pero en verdad me costaba no verlo como un ser tierno.

-Mmm pues...- me acerque a él nuevamente y me paré detrás. - y si yo hago ésto! -

Lo sujete de las piernas y lo cargue hasta lanzarlo sobre la cama.

Esa táctica funcionaría de todas maneras.

-No! Hyung! Jajajaja! Hyung! - el pequeño se retuerce como gusano entre las sábanas de mi cama -

-Soy tu hyung favorito verdad? - las cosquillas siguieron - Verdad? -

-JAJAJA SÍ SÍ! HYUNG BASTA! JAJAJA - lo ven, fue un técnica fácil.

Volví a ser el hyung favorito en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Nadie es mejor que yo. Sobre todo si hablabamos de KiBum.

Él es mi dongsaeng, yo soy su hyung y eso nadie lo cambiaria. NADIE.

Suena raro pero en verdad quería mucho a ese mocoso berrinchudo.

Ahora ambos estábamos recostados en mi cama, mirando al techo y teniendo pensamientos individuales.

Nuestra diferencia de edad nunca fue problema. No se si porque él era maduro para su edad o porque yo era todo lo contrario, pero la manera en que habíamos aprendido a convivir era impresionante e incluso raro para algunas personas.

-Hyung... - su voz retumba en mis oídos una vez más.

-Te escucho. -

En ese momento solo esperaba que lo que sea lo que sea que dijera no fuera nada referente al sexo, no podría con esa amarga sensación una vez más.

-Yo nunca preferiría a WooHyun hyung antes que a ti - una vez más confirmaba mi superioridad ante ese peliteñido. -

\- Ah no? Eso quiere decir que lo dijiste solo para molestarme? - me apoye sobre mis codos para levantarme un poco.

-Mmm pues - se muerde el labio nervioso - sé que va a sonar extraño pero...me gusta verte celoso. -

¿celoso? ¿yo? ¿de ese roba dongsaengs? Buen chiste.

-Yo no estaba celoso. -

-Sí lo estabas! -

-No. ¿Porqué habría de estarlo si tú solo me quieres a mí? - río bajito.

-Ajam pero igual algún día aceptaras que me quieres solo para ti. -

-Eso siempre lo he aceptado. Tú eres mío pequeño roba corazones ! - desordene un poco sus cabellos.

-Jajaja ok hyung. -

Todo ese tiempo que estábamos juntos era el mejor. Habíamos muchas tonterías y nos divertiamos haciendolas.

Por más que a mi madre nunca le gustó mi cercanía con KiBum a nosotros no nos importo. Yo necesitaba a alguien y ese alguien era KiBum.

Mi pequeño KiBum.

Mucha gente creía que nuestra amistad era un tanto extraña, nunca entendí porque pensaban así.

Mi madre decía que debía tener cuidado con mis gestos cariñosos porque para las demás personas eso se llamaba pedofilia.

Cuando la oí decir eso me sentí asqueado.

Yo no era un puto pedófilo! Quería a ese niño como un hermano! La gente estaba muy enferma para pensar que yo podía tomar a KiBummie como mi... amante.

Mi mente no iba por ahí.

No en se tiempo cuando él tenía apenas 12 años.

[…]

Nos mantuvimos callados unos diez segundos hasta que una extraña frase salio de los labios de KiBum.

\- y hyung ...-

-¿qué? - lo miré interesado.

-respecto a que si yo te quiero solo a ti... yo queria decirte que te equivocas.-

-Ah? ¿es por ese WooHyun? - me altere mucho al escucharlo decir eso.

-No, no. Me refiero a otra cosa. -

-¿a otra cosa? Mmm explicate mejor que no te entiendo.-

-Hyung yo no te quiero. -

-PERO QUE...-

-...Yo te amo.-

Desde ese momento en que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza me maldije para siempre.

Sabía que la relación con mi dongsaeng ya no sería la misma.


	3. Capítulo II

Capítulo 02

"Hyung, i am gay."

Me sentía un ser humano totalmente enfermo; enfermo de mente y cuerpo. Las cosas que empezaba a imaginar o mejor dicho, a fantasear, eran una completa locura. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan mal como en ese momento. Solo quería salir huyendo y olvidar ese instante en que me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que me amabas.

Cada vez que lo recordaba las imágenes volvían a mi mente como una película.

Tu voz la tenía grabada en mi mente con tinta indeleble, eso no ayudaba en nada a superar el proceso.

Lo peor de todo era que esas pequeñas palabras de amor, solo existían en mi cabeza. Yo me había creado todo un cuento pensando que tú te me estabas declarando, pero me equivoqué. Esas palabras solo salieron del típico sentimiento dongsaeng – hyung. No sé de donde mi mente imaginó que podía ser otra cosa al amor fraternal.

Tal vez… inconscientemente estaba sacando a la luz mis verdaderos deseos.

Deseos que me siguieron torturando por tres años más.

TRES ESTÚPIDOS Y TORTURANTES AÑOS MÁS.

Tú entrabas a tus 15 años y yo…bueno yo había cumplido los 21. Era un completo viejo a tu lado, mi dongsaeng.

Bueno quitando la exageración, tampoco era que estaba tan viejo, solo que a comparación contigo yo era bastante mayor.

Siempre he tenido buen físico, pero con los años de trabajo había logrado unos buenos abdominales y brazos fuertes. Teñí mi cabello color castaño oscuro y me dejé un flequillo que me cubría la mitad de un ojo. Estaba de moda así que en esa época no pasaría como un tipo ridículo.

Tú ahora eras un jovencito muy guapo, alto, traías el cabello color negro azabache. Para mis ojos, eras la perfección hecha humano, pero también…. eras el pecado a punto de tentarme.

-HYUNG! – allí estabas, gritando por toda la casa una vez más. En cualquier momento saldría mi madre para regañarme por no haberle enseñado modales a mi dongsaeng.

-Estoy aquí… - hablé fuerte aún recostado en mi cama.

-Hyung! – la puerta se abrió y mi pequeño compañero apareció detrás con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja como siempre. – necesito contarte algo!

-Pues acércate y dime que pasa. – respondí con una sonrisa mientras me sentaba sobre mis piernas.

Cerraste la puerta y caminaste hacia mi algo nervioso. Seguro habías aprendido otra cosa en la escuela. Esa maestra tuya es la culpable de que yo haya tenido problemas psicológicos. Con todas las cosas que ella te enseñaba yo vivía con el corazón en la boca intentando mantener inocente tu pobre mente.

-¿Recuerdas a TaeMin? –

Claro que lo recordaba! Ese chiquillo me desvestía con la mirada cada vez que llegaba a hacer alguna "tarea" contigo! Pequeño compañero el que tenías!

-Lo tengo bastante presente Bum. – aproveché nuestra cercanía para acomodar el cuello de tu camisa escolar.

-Pues fíjate que tiene novio! –

Una buena noticia después de todo. Ahora cada que llegaría a la casa me dejaría de mirar de esa manera.

-Oh… que bueno que tenga novia. –

-Hyung, dije NOVIO, no novia. –

Novio….

Tu compañero tenía…. Novio…..

….NOVIO…..

Repetí esa palabra en mi cabeza miles de veces hasta que pude reaccionar.

Tenía que ser una broma pesada o de seguro habías escuchado mal.

-A ver...estas diciéndome que TaeMin tiene novio? – asentiste- Hombre? –

-Sip, y tú lo conoces! –

Por alguna extraña razón no dejabas de sonreír.

¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta de lo que estabas hablando?!

-¿Yo lo conozco? –

-Sí, es MinHo hyung y …-

-¿QUÉ?! – salté de la cama como resorte. Eso tenía que ser imposible. Choi no podía ser novio de TaeMin porque eso querría decir que…él…era…. Gay…. – NO! NO! IMPOSIBLE! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! –

-¿Por qué imposible hyung? – tu mirada me seguía por todos lados. - ¿Es algo malo? –

-CLARO QUE S…. – me detuve a pensar un poco antes de soltar algo idiota. Tampoco es que fuera algo malo pero tan solo de imaginar que mi mejor amigo era novio de tu compañero de escuela me ponía la piel de gallina. – No KiBum, no es que sea malo, solo es algo…extraño. –

-¿Por qué es extraño si ellos se aman? –

-Son hombres, eso es lo extraño. – volví a la cama y me senté sobre ella nuevamente.

-Pero nosotros también somos hombres. – me miraste con ojos inocentes. – Y nos amamos también. – nuevamente mi corazón se disparaba - ¿Eso también es extraño?

Lo nuestro era distinto. Nosotros no éramos novios, éramos…amigos. No había comparación con ellos. Excepto que TaeMin y MinHo tenían la misma diferencia de edad que entre tú y yo.

Al parecer todo conspiraba para que mi cabeza se confundiera más.

-Nosotros no somos novios KiBum, solo somos amigos. –

-Pues sí. – bajaste la mirada algo triste – tu no podrías ser mi novio.

Dios KiBum porque tenías ese comportamiento conmigo! Me volvías loco! Volvías loco a mi corazón!

-No, porque somos hombres. ¿A ti acaso no te gustan las niñas? –

-No es eso. – seguiste con tu mirada clavada en el suelo. –

-Entonces que es? – tomé tu barbilla e hice que me miraras.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho. –

Esa maldita manía de soltar las cosas poco a poco.

-Qué cosa? No me asustes. –

-Recuerdas que te conté que aún no había dado mi primer beso?-

Por supuesto, tú vivías lamentándote porque eras el único de tu clase que no había dado su primer beso. Y yo siempre te decía que estabas muy pequeño para eso y bla bla bla. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que cometí un grave error al protegerte tanto, al fin y al cabo no eras un bebé y tenías derecho a buscar alguna novia, solo que siendo sincero, tenía mucho miedo de que eso sucediera porque sabía que si eso sucediera te alejarías de mí.

-Sí, que paso con eso? – pregunté curioso ante tu respuesta.

-Pues ya di uno. –

Mi presión bajó terriblemente hasta 0 grados. Mi corazón se congeló y mis manos comenzaron a sudar frío.

Tus ojos buscaban una reacción de mi parte, pero no encontraron nada.

Me tomó un tiempo procesar lo que habías dicho.

-Hyung? Estás bien? Estás pálido! – tocaste mi mano y posteriormente mi mejilla. Yo seguía allí como una estatua.

-¿Quién fue? … - hiciste una expresión de duda –

-Eso no importa hyung, ya di mi primer beso y… -

-QUIÉN FUE?! – saltaste un poco asustado.

-No te enojes conmigo. – bajaste la mirada. – Fue WooHyun hyung.

La gota que faltaba para rebalsar el vaso de mi calma.

-Lo mataré! LO MATARÉ! –

Estaba totalmente dispuesto a quitarle los ojos a ese sujeto. Él siempre estaba tras de ti como perro a su hueso, y tú le diste la oportunidad de que pasara la línea del respeto! Te juro que si tú no me hubieras detenido le hubiera cortado cada parte de su hombría y se la hubiera dado de comer a los leones.

-Hyung! – sujetaste mi brazo – Escúchame! –

-NO! ÉL SE APROVECHÓ DE TI! –

-No lo hizo, yo fui a buscarlo. –

-¿Tú? ¿A él? – asentiste con la mirada clavada en el suelo – Dios mío porque hiciste esa tontería?!

-Porque él era el único que podía ayudarme. –

-Ayudarte a qué? A dejar de ser un niño inocente? –

-Ya no soy un niño hyung. – hiciste un puchero. – tú eres el único que me ve como tal.

-Porque aparte de ser tu hyung, soy tu tutor! – frunciste el ceño. – Yah! KiBum compórtate!

-Por eso no te pedí que me ayudaras. Siempre me recuerdas que eras mi hyung! Ahora que lo pienso, tú no me hubieras ayudado. –

-CLARO QUE LO HUBIERA HECHO! – me miraste – HUBIERA HECHO LO QUE SEA CON TAL QUE NO VAYAS A BUSCARLO A ÉL! –

-No te creo. Además, se lo pedí a Woohyun hyung porque él no es homofóbico como tú. –

Homofóbico? Esa palabra seguro la escuchaste del demonio llamado TaeMin.

-Claro que no! No soy un homofóbico. Soy una persona que le cuesta entender cómo a un hombre le puede gustar otro hombre eso es todo!

Una respuesta bastante hipócrita de mi parte. Yo vivía aterrado con ese tema. Sobre todo porque tú me dabas indicios de que eras gay. Y yo, pensando en ti de una manera distinta a la de un hyung también me convertía en un hombre gay. ESO, ME ATERRABA.

-Entonces si yo te lo hubiera pedido me hubieras ayudado? –

-S…sí, pero si te refieres a lo del beso, no entiendo cuál era tu desesperación por ser besado! Ya te lo he dicho antes, eso sucede cuando tiene que suceder, y con la persona que amas. –

-Por eso mismo te lo iba a pedir a ti. – me miraste enojado. – Y quieres saber algo más hyung? Sí, si soy gay. –

Luego de eso saliste corriendo de mi habitación. Llorando de dolor por culpa mía.

Quise salir tras de ti pero mis pies quedaron fijos al piso producto de la impresión. Me odiaba a mí mismo por ser tan cobarde y no aceptar que estaba celoso. Que hubiera preferido ser yo el que te besara por primera vez, pero el miedo pudo más que yo.

Habían tantas cosas que me costaban entender. Cosas que te involucraban a ti y que de una u otra manera sucedieron por mi culpa.

Esas lágrimas tuyas siempre eran mi responsabilidad, y aunque me negaba a creerlo, me había enamorado de un niño de 15 años. Después de todo mi madre tenía razón, yo era un pedófilo. Un sucio, asqueroso ser humano por amar a alguien que aún no llevaba maldad en su corazón. En cambio yo, tenía tantas cosas del porque sentirme culpable. Tanto pasado que me perseguiría por años incluso hasta el día de mi muerte.

Pero, yo no quería arrastrarte conmigo KiBum, por eso te decía que te quería como mi dongsaeng. Lo hice para que no te ilusionaras con alguien como yo. Para que no sufrieras como lo hice yo con un amor imposible.

Yo estaba realmente seguro que estabas ilusionado, incluso confundido por interesarte en mí, pero por tu edad podía predecir que era algo pasajero. Cuando fueras a la universidad seguro conocerías otros chicos, o chicas que te interesarían y te olvidarías de éste viejo anticuado. En el fondo deseaba que te quedaras conmigo, pero no, eso sería como matarte lentamente.

Seguirías siendo mi dongsaeng, pero nuestra relación debía cambiar.

Yo, Kim JongHyun, debía llevarme éstos sentimientos a la tumba. Todo para protegerte de mí mismo.

Pero… lo que sucedió los siguientes días me llevó a tomar una decisión radical.

-No regresaré mamá. Me llevaré a KiBum conmigo. –

-Estás loco Kim JongHyun! – ella paseaba por toda la sala sujetando sus cabellos – Él no es tu responsabilidad!

-Lo es mamá. Así como es la tuya tener que ir a hacer ese dichoso concierto. –

-Nunca dejarás de sacarme en cara eso verdad? –

-Nunca. –

Me dirán egoísta, pero no saben lo que es vivir con una madre fantasma. Una persona que solo la puedes ver a través de un televisor porque prefiere su trabajo antes que a su propio hijo.

De que me sirvieron esos millones de dólares? De absolutamente nada.

-No tienes dinero para irte! Yo no te daré ni un centavo! Y menos para que te vayas con ese mocoso!

-Ese mocoso es el hijo de la mujer que me crió! Es el hijo de la mujer que hizo lo que tú no hiciste conmigo! –

-Ella está muerta! –

-Que bien que lo recuerdes, así podrás tenerla presente en tu lista de muertes. –

-Eres igual a tu padre Kim JongHyun, ni siquiera sé si pueda llamarte hijo. –

-No lo necesito, igual nunca lo has hecho. – cogí mi maleta y caminé por la sala dejándola frente a la puerta. – KIBUM! – grité esperando a que bajaras de tu habitación.

-Estás actuando mal JongHyun, y lo sabes. Lo que pasó con ese chiquillo no es culpa tuya. –

-Tienes razón, no es mi culpa, es culpa tuya! KIBUM! – grité nuevamente ignorando lo que hablaba mi madre.

No pasaron muchos minutos, y allí estabas tú, bajando las escaleras poco a poco, sujetando tu muñeca aún adolorida.

Me duele el alma de solo recordar tu imagen aguantando el ardor de las heridas aún abiertas. Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo hasta ese día en que te encontré desmayado sobre el suelo de tu habitación. Lleno de cortes en todo el brazo y desangrándote.

Esa imagen permanecerá en mi mente por siempre.

-Perdona la demora hyung. – sollozaste bajito y miraste a mi madre temeroso.

-Ven, vámonos de una vez. – acaricié tus cabeza dándote tranquilidad.

-JONGHYUN! – la voz de esa mujer otra vez.

-No digas nada quieres? Todo lo que ha pasado es tu culpa. Si KiBum está lastimado es por tu culpa! –

-Mi culpa? ¿Cómo pretendes que me quedara tranquila teniendo en mi casa a un gay reprimido como él? –

-Sabe qué señora Kim? Puede quedarse tranquila, que no va a tener ningún gay reprimido en su casa. – cogí mi maleta y caminé por la sala – vámonos KiBum.

-Pero hyung… -

-No! Dije vámonos! –

No le perdonaré nunca lo que te hizo, por su culpa estuviste a punto de morir. Si ella no te hubiera hablado de tal manera haciéndote sentir culpable, nada hubiera sucedido. Si yo era gay o no, no era tu responsabilidad, pero ella logró hacerte sentir mal llevándote a cometer una locura.

En ese momento, no me importó nada, ni me interesó que no tuviéramos a donde ir. No podía permitir que ella te haga sufrir. Ni ella ni nadie.

Eras mi pequeño dongsaeng KiBum, mío y solo mío. Solo que mientras el tiempo transcurría me daba cuenta que no lo eras. Como lo había pronosticado antes, tus sentimientos solo eran parte de una confusión.

Gracias a ese tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti, era mucho más de lo que sentías tú por mí.

A veces quería que dejaras de ser un niño inocente... que me miraras como yo te miraba, y que tu corazón latiera por mí de la misma manera que lo hace el mío cuando te tenía cerca, pero... hasta ahora me doy cuenta que me he vuelto un esclavo de mis propias palabras...mis retorcidos deseos se hicieron realidad, ya no eres un niño KiBum…

….ya no eres mi KiBum…


	4. Capítulo III

Capitulo 03

"Why you look like an angel? "

La luz del sol daba directamente sobre mi cara. Quemaba por lo que supuse que hoy sería un día más caluroso de lo normal.

Mi cabeza seguía apoyada en el escritorio de la habitación; había estado toda la maldita noche estudiando para mi examen de fin de curso.

De éste examen dependía toda mi carrera. Y obviamente de mi estadía en dicha universidad.

Las letras nunca han sido mi especialidad, así que debía matarme estudiando para que un tema entrara en mi estúpida mente.

Han existido muchas veces en las que tenía ganas de mandar a la mismísima mierda todo éste asunto del periodismo. Liberarme de toda esa presión de estudiar algo que nunca me gustó y que seguí por obligación de mi madre.

Pero… luego me ponía a pensar en algo, o mejor dicho en alguien.

Yo necesitaba terminar mis estudios, ya que en mi trabajo me obligaban a culminarlos.

Ahora no estaba solo, tenía que ver por KiBum. Sobre todo porque dentro de muy poco tiempo él entraría a la universidad.

Lo que más me preocupaba de ese tema era que él quería entrar a la misma universidad que yo. Cosa que complicaba mi situación ya que aceptar su petición era ponerme la soga al cuello, económicamente hablando. Pero por otro lado me partía el corazón tener que decirle que no, que debía ir a una universidad nacional.

Diablos… de solo imaginarme su carita me ponía mal, pésimo de hecho.

"Ya lo sé! pero debes darme tiempo para poder decírselo."

La suave voz de mi dongsaeng venía del pasadizo principal. Yo seguía entre dormido y despierto pero podía escuchar el murmullo.

"Se molestará conmigo si le digo eso!"

Me enderecé sobre la silla. Pasé mis manos por mi cara y acomodé un poco mi cabello. Di un largo bostezo y me encaminé hacia donde venía la voz de KiBum.

"Ya te dije que no puedo llamar a WooHyun hyung porque Jjong se molestará!"

-¿Qué es eso de "Jjong" eh? –

El pequeño dio vuelta asustado. Me miró y colgó el teléfono.

-Hyung… yo…yo… - estaba atrapado. Encontrado infraganti. ¿Qué clase de confianzas son esas? ¿Jjong? ¿Qué tenías en tu cabecita KiBummie?

-Así que… "Jjong"! – su mirada bajó al suelo al verme cruzar los brazos y fingir seriedad.

-Lo siento hyung. –

-KiBum mírame. – algo inseguro levantó la mirada hacia mí. - ¿Me ocultas algo? – pregunté levantando una ceja.

-No hyung. – mmm mi dongsaeng me estaba mintiendo. Sus manos se estaban entrelazando, eso es un símbolo de nerviosismo.

-Dime la verdad. –

Suspiró agotado, mejor dicho derrotado por mi persuasión.

Nunca me había gustado que él me ocultara las cosas. Siempre le había dado la suficiente confianza como para que me contara sus problemas. Sin importar que tan cansado podía estar, yo siempre lo atendería. Así sea la cosa más ridícula del mundo yo siempre tenía tiempo para escucharlo.

Ese día no iba a ser la excepción. Yo, efectivamente estaba cansado. Pero escuchar esa desesperación en su voz cuando hablaba por teléfono me comenzaba a preocupar.

-¿Con quién hablabas? –

-Con TaeMin. – ese niño siempre presente en nuestras conversaciones.

-Y ¿Qué pasó con él? –

-Nada. –

-KIBUM…. – alce la voz que me mentía nuevamente.

-Con él nada, pero conmigo sí…pasa algo. – lo sabía.

-Bien… - caminé hacia él y lo tomé de la mano llevándolo hasta la sala. – Siéntate. – le señalé el sofá. – te escucho. – me senté en el otro quedando frente a frente con KiBum.

-Recuerdas que te hablé sobre la graduación? –

-Ajam. – mentira! Lo había olvidado por completo con todo el asunto de mi examen.

-La adelantaron para mañana. –

Ok... genial... éstas cosas solo me pasaban a mí...

Si no me desmayé fue porque estaba sentado sobre un sofá.

Pero...

¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS HABÍAN ADELANTADO LA FIESTA DE GRADUACIÓN?!

Tenía que ser culpa de...

ESA MALDITA PROFESORA…!

-Hyung estás pálido...! - sentí su pequeña mano en mi mejilla.

-Estoy bien… - lo aparté de mí. Me ponía nervioso que me tocara. – vuelve a tu lugar. – KiBum volvió al sofá.

Sí, seguía siendo ese pedófilo asqueroso que sentía cosas por su dongsaeng. Mi actitud daba asco.

-No debí decírtelo. –

-Te escuché hablar de WooHyun. – lo miré serio mientras intentaba respirar profundamente para no desmayarme.

-Bueno…ese es otro tema. – mierda.

-Suelta todo de una vez, ¿Quieres que me dé un paro cardíaco?! –

-NO HYUNG! – saltó del sofá y quiso acercarse a mí pero se lo impedí señalándole el sofá nuevamente.

-Entonces habla de una vez. –

-TaeMin me dijo que MinHo irá con él al baile. –

Peligro para mis oídos escuchar eso.

-Entonces yo le dije que no tenía pareja. –

-Ajam-

-… y él me dijo que podía decirte a ti. – bueno esa no era una mala idea.

-Ok y que tiene que ver el idiota de WooHyun con esto? –

-Pues que le dije que tú no ibas a poder acompañarme porque mañana es tu examen y él me sugirió que le dijera a WooHyun hyung si quería ser mi pare..

-NO LO DIGAS! –

Mierda. Mil veces mierda.

-Yo seré tu pareja de baile. –

Los ojos de KiBum parecían haber sido envueltos por una luz brillante. Creía que lloraría en cualquier momento pero no lo hizo. A cambio del llanto decidió correr a abrazarme.

Para mi desgracia estoy destinado a las muestras de cariño que tiene KiBum conmigo.

Y no es que eso sea algo malo. Para la gente normal es bastante común y agradable sentir que alguien te quiere. Pero conmigo era que yo no era normal, y que KiBum era un pequeño de quince años del cuál yo me estaba empezando a enamorar.

ESO NO ES NORMAL! ES ASQUEROSO! SOY UN ASQUEROSO!

-Gracias hyung! GRACIAS! –

-Sí, como digas… - palmeé un poco su espalda – ahora por favor suéltame. – él se apartó de mi y me di cuenta que traía algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Ay KiBum ahora ¿Por qué lloras? –

-Estoy feliz – sollozó.

-No es necesario que llores, tampoco es para tanto. –

-Significa mucho para mi hyung. –

-Lo sé. – sonreí a medias. – supongo que necesitamos ir de compras verdad?

-No hyung, no es necesario! TaeMin me prestará uno de sus trajes para…

-Iremos a comprar un traje ok? Nada de que TaeMin te prestará el suyo! –

-Pero hyung no quiero que gastes tu dinero en eso, a mi solo me importa que tu me acompañes. –

-No te preocupes por el dinero. Así que ahora ve y cámbiate que iremos al centro comercial.

Les juro que no tuve corazón para decirle que no tenía ni un mísero centavo en los bolsillos. Lo poco que tenía lo había gastado en el alquiler del departamento y en unos libros que me pidieron para la universidad.

En verdad era un completo idiota.

No sabía como haría para poder acompañarlo. Mi examen era realmente importante, pero no podía decepcionar a mi dongsaeng.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de dar ese maldito examen y llegar a tiempo para ir con KiBum al dichoso baile.

-Entremos a esa tienda hyung! - KiBum tomó mi mano y me arrastró dentro de una tienda en medio del centro comercial.

Dentro era totalmente fino, lleno de trajes elegantes y muchas cosas caras.

-Mira ese de allí. - hablé señalando uno de los trajes que me había llamado la atención.

-Ay no hyung, está horrible! - hizo una mueca de disgusto - no tienes nada de sentido de la moda!

-No, soy un desastre en ese tema.

-Pues yo te enseñaré! Ven!

Nuevamente fui arrastrado por la mano del pequeño. Ésta vez me llevó a una sección de trajes para bodas.

Solo decir esa palabra me da escalofríos...

-KiBum esos trajes son para novios. - acoté sin dejar de mirar sus grandes ojos llenos de emoción.

-Lo sé, pero me gustan mucho ésta clase de trajes. –hizo un puchero. Un maldito y adorable gesto. Era tan débil ante sus pucheros. Me daban ganas de correr a abrazarlo!

-Ok ok, entonces escoge el que te guste. – vi como una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Primero fue hacia la derecha, observando los modelos tradicionales. Saco, pantalón, corbata y camisa blanca. Nada que fuera totalmente su estilo o que simplemente no le convencía del todo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de evaluación, llegó hasta un traje algo extraño para mi gusto. Era totalmente blanco, la camisa era del mismo color. Traía un corbatín color negro y un pequeño pañuelo color rosa.

-¿En verdad te gusta ese? – para mí, sinceramente, era horrible.

-Sí es perfecto! –

-Bueno, entonces debes probártelo. – debía encontrar a la vendedora de la tienda pero ella se acercó sin que la llamara.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes. – nos dedicó una agradable sonrisa. De hecho se me quedó sonriendo a mí.

-Hola, deseo comprar éste traje pero primero quiero que mi compañero se lo pruebe. –

-Oh! Ustedes son pareja! –

Puta…

-NO! – dije casi gritando. – él es mi…ehhh …mi compañero de cuarto! – eso sonó raro hasta para mí.

-Ah bueno. Entonces es él quien se casará! – miró a KiBum.

-No, solo tiene quince años no puede casarse. – de hecho no lo haría hasta que yo diera mi aprobación.

Lo sé... matenme de una vez.

-Mañana será mi graduación. – respondió él poniendo paños fríos a la incómoda situación.

-Mañana? – asintió. – Pues entonces debemos apurarnos en probarte el traje!

Sacó dicho conjunto del perchero y se lo entregó a KiBum. Luego le enseñó el camino hacia los probadores y dejó que se probara el traje.

Yo abandoné el lugar por un momento para poder revisar si mi tarjeta de crédito aún seguía vigente. Gracias a Dios aún podía usarla.

Esa tarjeta era algo que nunca pensé usar. Me juré a mí mismo dejarla sin uso hasta que se pudriera, pero ésta era una circunstancia diferente.

Muchas veces me sentía un total egoísta por no usar el dinero. Yo tenía la herencia de mi padre pero no quería usarla por mi estúpido orgullo. Sin importarme que KiBum se sentía angustiado por los gastos, yo preferí no utilizar esa opción , que bien podía servirnos para vivir mucho mejor.

Pero, ese día debía dejar mis idioteces de lado y hacer que mi dongsaeng tuviera algo que realmente quisiera. Con verlo feliz para mí era suficiente, sobre todo luego de todo lo que había sufrido por mi culpa.

Sus heridas producto de los cortes aún no cerraban y por más que él fingiera no tener dolor, yo sabía perfectamente que habían noches en que esas lágrimas que derramaba a escondidas mía eran porque no quería preocuparme.

Díganme si no era necesario dejar al JongHyun idiota de lado para poder asumir mi responsabilidad con la persona que estaba a mi cuidado?

Claro que sí lo era.

-Señorita! – caminé dentro de la tienda nuevamente buscando a la dichosa vendedora.

-Dígame caballero. – esa sonrisa intimidante otra vez.

-Quería saber el precio del traje si es que decidiera comprarlo. – mi tarjeta no tenía límite pero igual no pretendía gastar más de 20 000 won en un traje que usaría un solo día.

-Pues el precio del traje es 485 000 won. – creí que había escuchado mal. No podía ser tan caro.

-Pe…perdón? –

-485 000 won y 15 000 extra por la venta apresurada. - ¿venta apresurada? ¿pero que mierda?!

Mi mala suerte era increíble.

-¿CUÁL VENTA APRESURADA?! –

-Los trámites de venta se hacen con 10 días de anticipación, pero usted está pidiendo el traje un día antes. –

Puta vendedora, puto diseñador. Los odio.

-PERO ESO RIDÍCULO! SON CASI 1 500 DÓLARES! –

-Pues si desea puedo mostrarle otros trajes más baratos. –

-POR SUPUESTO! NO PIENSO PAGAR TODO ESO PARA… -

-Hyung ya estoy listo! –

La rabia que tenía subida hasta la cabeza debía disminuir para poder mirar a KiBum y decirle que debíamos cambiar de traje.

Por nada del mundo pagaría tanto dinero por un traje… era demasiado!

-KiBum debe… - me di vuelta - …mos…. hablar… -

Tragué mis palabras dichas anteriormente cuando lo vi.

Todo lo que había dicho sobre lo horrible que era el traje desapareció en milésimas de segundo.

En KiBum ese traje era simplemente perfecto.

Creía que cada pieza había sido hecha para él . Le calzaba tan bien que parecía estar viendo a esos niños modelos de las revistas. Incluso creo que usar la palabra niño ya no es la correcta.

KiBum, mi pequeño KiBum parecía un hombre.

Esa fina tela del traje lo hacía resplandecer. Solo hacían falta unas grandes alas y ese chico sería el completo retrato de un ángel, un bello ángel.

Una vez más me estrellaba contra mi realidad; yo estaba hecho un idiota por mi dongsaeng.

-Señorita…

-Si señor?

-Llevaremos éste traje.

Nuevamente confirmaba mi enfermedad mortal: estaba enamorado del pequeño de tan solo 15 años…

KiBum….mi hermoso y tentativo KiBum.


	5. Capítulo IV

Capitulo 04

Make love with me.

"El amor llega de quién menos te lo esperas JongHyun. Simplemente te enamoras y ya! Nosotros no elegimos, esa persona está destinada para estar a nuestro lado."

Las palabras de MinHo escritas en ese dichoso papel no me dejaron concentrar durante toda la clase.

Amor….amor…amor… amor…. KiBum…KiBum…KiBum….

Estaba a punto de volverme loco…! Encima tenía que aguantar a MinHo y sus discursos de amor.

PUTA VIDA LA MÍA.

-"Jóvenes, cierren sus libros y prepárense para su examen de final de curso. Tienen 3 horas; ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos." –

Bueno, el profesor había hablado. Eran las 7:00 pm y la fiesta de KiBum era a las 11:00 pm. Tenía exactamente 3 horas para hacer el examen, luego volver a casa, cambiarme de ropa e ir corriendo a la fiesta de mi dongsaeng.

Una maratón pero, si ponía de mi parte podría cumplir con todo.

-Ah y… joven Kim! – levanté la vista ante la llamada del profesor. – Luego del examen se acerca a mi oficina porque tengo un asunto que hablar con usted. –

Mierda…

\- Ehhh, usted cree que podamos hablar mañana? Es que hoy tengo un compromiso y… –

-No creo que un compromiso sea más importante que su estadía en ésta universidad, ¿o sí, joven Kim?-

-Pe…pero…. – solté un gran suspiro, resignado a mi destino. - …está bien profesor…

Maldita sea…! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Clonarme y aparecer en los dos lados al mismo tiempo?

Bien… debía pensar con la cabeza fría. No podía alterarme porque empeoraría la situación así que tomé aire y empecé a resolver el examen.

1ra pregunta: lista! … 2da pregunta: lista!... 3era pregunta: lista!

De esa manera, resolviendo pregunta por pregunta, pasó alrededor de media hora. Digamos que haberme quemado las pestañas estudiando había valido la pena.

Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que empezó a sonar mi teléfono.

Era un SMS de….MinHo…

Estúpido deforme no le bastó tirarme papelitos durante toda la clase?!

[Rana: No se supone que eres la pareja de KiBum?]

Idiota.

[JongHyun: ¿para eso me interrumpes?]

[Rana: solo quiero saber! Además me preocupa KiBum. Tú deberías estar igual de preocupado]

[JongHyun: ¿Crees que no lo estoy?! Me preocupa KiBum más de lo que te imaginas rana de mierda!]

[Rana: Oye cálmate pequeño hobbit! Solo te hice una pregunta!]

[JongHyun: no preguntes nada! Y por la mierda déjame terminar el puto examen!]

Luego de eso mi teléfono no volvió a sonar por las siguientes casi 2 horas y media.

Me concentré en responder cada pregunta correctamente. No quería repetir el curso y quedar en ridículo frente a todos. Imagínense la vergüenza!

"Jóvenes dejen sus lapiceros a un lado y traigan sus exámenes hasta mi escritorio. Luego pueden retirarse. Excepto usted joven Kim."

Maldito viejo hijo de la pradera. Si no llego a tiempo a la graduación de KiBum será su culpa y lo estrangularé con mis propias manos hasta que…

-JongHyun! – alcé la mirada y allí estaba el idiota que me estuvo jodiendo toda la clase. MinHo.

-¿Qué?! – me levanté de la silla y dejé el examen sobre el escritorio del profesor y luego volví a mi asiento para acomodar mis cosas.

-Relájate viejo! Sé que andas estresado pero los demás no tenemos la culpa. – bufé ante su comentario. A veces MinHo podía irritarme con su paciencia inagotable.

-Ok, ok. Dime que es lo que quieres de una vez que estoy apurado. –

-Iré por TaeMin a su casa entonces yo estaba pensando en que yo podía pasar por KiBum para llevarlo hasta la fiesta y luego tú nos alcanzas allá. –

Bueno, no era tan mala idea. Esa rana tenía cerebro después de todo.

Era preferible que lo llevara él a que KiBum se quedara esperándome y luego llamara al imbécil de WooHyun para que lo llevara y….

NO! ESO NO! SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

-Ya. Recógelo y luego los veo allá. – algo de paz para mi alma luego de tanto estrés.

-Está bien. Pero debes mover cielo, mar y tierra para llegar antes que acabe la fiesta si no quieres romper el corazón del pequeño. –

-No te preocupes, no llegaré tarde. –

MinHo se fue y yo me dirigí hasta la oficina del profesor. Esperaba que esa dichosa conversación fuera rápida. Máximo media hora para poder llegar a tiempo.

"Joven Kim, póngase cómodo porque nuestra charla será larga."

Así, fue como comenzó mi tortura nocturna. Yo sentado en una silla frente al profesor, mientras que él solo repetía el mismo discurso de siempre. Eres un Kim! Debes honrar a tu familia! Sobre todo a tu madre que trabaja tanto y bla bla bla

Todos los profesores de la universidad creen que mi madre es la perfección hecha mujer.

Ilusos, si supieran la clase de monstruo que es.

11:45 pm …

12:30 mn …

1: 45 am …

Más de tres horas sentado escuchando su discurso barato. MÁS DE TRES HORAS AGUANTANDO LAS GANAS DE SALIR CORRIENDO Y LLEGAR A LA FIESTA!

Miré mi reloj eran la 1:50 am… miré mi teléfono y… tenía un mensaje de MinHo.

Presioné el opción *VER MENSAJE* y el poco amor propio que me quedaba se fue a la mierda.

[MinHo: ¿Dónde mierda estás JongHyun?! Tienes que venir ahora mismo! KiBum se ha emborrachado y está llorando como si no hubiera un mañana!]

En ese momento sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Miles y miles de imágenes de mi dongsaeng vinieron a mi mente.

KiBum, mi KiBum llorando por culpa mía una vez más…

-Yo seré tu pareja de baile. –

-Gracias hyung! GRACIAS! –

-Sí, como digas… - palmeé un poco su espalda – ahora por favor suéltame. – él se apartó de mi y me di cuenta que traía algunas lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

-Ay KiBum ahora ¿Por qué lloras? –

-Estoy feliz – sollozó.

-No es necesario que llores, tampoco es para tanto. –

-Significa mucho para mi hyung. –

-Lo sé. –

Vales mierda JongHyun…! MIERDA!

Cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo de la oficina. A lo lejos podía escuchar los gritos de mi profesor que mi mente se negó a obedecer.

Tenía que ir con KiBum! Con la persona que más amo en éste mundo y la única razón por la que sigo soportando ser yo mismo.

Él se había convertido en mi vida.

Pero mis propias palabras se contradecían con todas las estupideces que terminaba haciendo.

Una de ellas: fracasar como su pareja de baile.

[…]

El taxi se estacionó frente al colegio de KiBum. Le tiré unos billetes y salí corriendo directo en su busca.

Mi respiración se acortaba por los nervios, mi agitado corazón pedía a gritos encontrar a mi pequeño sano y salvo.

Si algo malo sucediera sería toda mi culpa. Y nunca me perdonaría el hecho de haber roto su única ilusión.

Seguí corriendo por todo el colegio hasta llegar a donde se supone que sería la fiesta. Me detuve allí, a buscar a KiBum, pero no había nadie. Solo estaba un señor de limpieza que estaba ordenando las sillas.

-La fiesta ya acabó joven. –

No puede ser…

-Pe…pero no puede ser! – repliqué desesperado.

-JongHyun! – giré sobre mi eje y vi a MinHo junto a TaeMin que traían a KiBum en brazos.

-KiBum! – dentro de mí juraba porque él estuviera bien. KiBum debía estar bien! – Dámelo! – intenté sostenerlo pero MinHo se apartó.

-Primero debes calmarte, estás demasiado nervioso!

-Hyung…- habló TaeMin – Bummie ansiaba con su vida que fueras su pareja de baile.

-ESO YA LO SÉ! Y NO TIENEN IDEA DE COMO ME MALDIGO A MÍ MISMO POR NO CUMPLIR MI PROMESA! Pero debo llevármelo, a casa. – MinHo y TaeMin se miraron entre sí y luego me entregaron a mi pequeño.

Ni siquiera me di tiempo de revisarlo, solo caminé rápido hasta la entrada de la escuela y tomé un taxi.

KiBum parecía desmayado o tal vez dormido. No lo sé. Pero había tomado mucho alcohol ya que todo el olor estaba impregnado en su ropa.

En ese momento no le tomé importancia, solo quería llegar a casa rápido y que él estuviera más seguro.

[…]

En treinta minutos llegamos al edificio. Como pude subí las escaleras hasta el 4to piso con KiBum en mis brazos. Aún seguía dormido.

Gracias a Dios una persona de seguridad me ayudó a abrir la puerta de nuestro departamento y posteriormente la de su habitación.

Con bastante cuidado recosté a mi dongsaeng sobre su cama. Rogando dentro de mí para que éste no despertara.

Me aparté un poco y fue allí, en ese momento, en que tomé conciencia de lo que estaba pasando.

Sus cabellos desordenados, la ropa sucia y con olor a alcohol.

Debí estar en esa fiesta evitando que todo esto pasara. Soy tu hyung maldita sea! YO DEBO PROTEGERTE KIBUM!

Caminé de lado a lado sujetando mis cabellos e intentando encontrar la manera de retroceder el tiempo.

De volver atrás y tomar tu mano para sacarte a la pista de baile. Apoyar nuestras frentes y confesarte lo retorcido que estaba mi corazón por tu causa.

Pero, al volver a la realidad me doy cuenta que no puedo hacer magia. No puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

Viéndolo así, no pude evitar estremecerme. Tan solo 15 años y ya había pasado por una mala experiencia con el alcohol.

Suspiré agotado. Agotado por mi falta de inteligencia.

Te amo más que a mí mismo KiBum.

-¿Dón..de esto..y? –

Miro hacia la cama, lo veo sentado sobando sus ojos e intentado comprender lo que sucede.

-Estás en casa. –

Levanta la mirada hacia mí y para sorpresa mía sonríe.

-Jjong tú me trajiste? –

El tono de su voz me indicaba que seguía ebrio. Un gran problema.

-Sí KiBum, yo te traje… - caminé hacia la cama y me senté sobre ella quedando frente a frente con él. – Debes descansar has tomado demasiado.

-No quiero descansar… - sonríe nuevamente – quiero hablar contigo…

-Hablaremos mañana si? Ahora es mejor que…-

Sentía sus brazos aferrándose a mí. Su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho tal vez oyendo el latido acelerado de mi corazón.

Debí apartarlo pero mi culpa era tan grande que ese abrazo era lo único que me calmaba aunque sea por un instante.

-Perdóname KiBum… - mi voz se comenzaba a quebrar. – perdóname por ser tan idiota. – repetía mis disculpas mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Te puedo…perdonar… pero con una condición…

KiBum se separó un poco sin dejar de sujetar mi cintura. Estábamos bastante cerca el uno del otro.

Esa poca distancia empezaba a terminar con mi autocontrol.

-¿Qué…que condición? – diablos! Sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro deteniéndose en mis labios.

Está ebrio JongHyun.

KiBum está ebrio, calma tus hormonas…

-Dime que me amas y dame un beso. –

-¿Ah?! – me levanté de la cama y retrocedí. – Mejor ve a dormir tú sigues ebrio y…

-NUNCA TE DARÁS CUENTA DE NADA VERDAD?! – me sobresalté un poco al ver como él comenzó a gritar y se apartaba de mí.

-KiBum cálmate por favor… en verdad has tomado mucho y debes descansar. –

-NO! NO VOY A DESCANSAR! – bajó de la cama y con dificultad intentó caminar hacia mí.

-Te lo suplico, no compliques más mi situación! –

-Tú complicas la mía! – ahora lloraba fuerte. Como si sintiera dolor o frustración. – QUIERO DEJAR DE FINGIR QUE SOLO ERES MI HYUNG!

Dentro de mí rogaba porque no dijera algo absurdo y me hiciera sentir más basura de lo que ya me sentía. Pero como el mundo conspiraba para que todo me saliera mal entonces sucedió todo lo contrario.

-KiBum… - me acerqué a él. – soy como tu hermano…sabes que te quiero demasiado…. – tan hipócrita yo.

-Quiero me ames… no que me quieras… - bajó la mirada y comenzó a sollozar.

-Yo te amo KiBum, pero no como tú crees. –

-¿Por qué no? – nuestras miradas se cruzaron. – Soy poca cosa para ti?

-CLARO QUE NO! Tú eres….

Sin siquiera dejarme terminar KiBum tomó mis mejillas y las atrajo a él hasta una distancia corta. Nuestros labios estaban a pocos centímetros.

-Hyung… estoy enamorado de ti. –

Y así fue como descubrí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos. Lo sospechaba pero no lo tenía claro.

En verdad me negaba a creer que eso era verdad. Tan solo imagínense, un pequeño de 15 y yo un joven de 21.

Después de todo mi madre siempre tuvo razón.

-KiBum yo no….-

-Bésame! –

-Por favor no me hagas es…

KiBum rompió con esa barrera que yo tanto temí romper. Me besó. Él me había besado.

Sus labios… mierda había deseado tanto probarlos… pero siempre me regañaba a mí mismo por tener esos pensamientos.

El beso era suave, sin movimiento… pero a la vez tan delicioso que me embriagaba… no se si por el alcohol que traía encima o porque mis sentimientos afloraban sin parar.

-KiBum… - susurré apartándome un poco.

-Te amo hyung… -

Volvió a besarme mientras colaba sus manos entre mis cabellos. Yo, inconscientemente me había apoderado de su cintura.

Ya no tenía control sobre mí mismo. Esa manera en que mi estómago se contraía cuando bajaba sus manos por mis hombros me hacían perder la cabeza.

Te amo KiBum, no puedo negarlo. No ahora.

En ese momento mi mente no estaba de acuerdo con mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera me importó que no estaba consciente de lo que pasaba. Me estaba dejando llevar por el amor que le tenía y que le sigo teniendo.

Nos recostamos en tu cama, yo encima de él.

Mis manos bajaron a sus caderas y mis labios a su cuello. Sintiendo como se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo.

Su piel…tan suave… tan tersa…

Él se mueve desesperadamente buscando fricción. Finalmente logra su objetivo haciéndome gemir.

-Ah…KiBum …. -

-Hazme el amor JongHyun…-

Su voz invade mis oídos haciendo que me separe bruscamente. Me miró confundido

-Hyung? –

Intentó besarme una vez más pero me levanté de la cama y me metí corriendo al baño.

Una vez dentro cerré la puerta con seguro y me apoyé de espaldas a la puerta dejando caer mi peso al suelo.

Comencé a llorar de sobremanera. No tienen idea del dolor que sentía. El terror que tenía de mí mismo por haber llegado demasiado lejos.

"Perdón mi amor…. Perdón…."

Me sentía asqueroso. Un puerco por tocar su piel, por invadir ese espacio que era tan íntimo.

-Hyung ábreme! Por favor! –

Tapé mi boca con mis manos para que no escuchara mi llanto. No quería salir y ver sus ojos que aún llevaban inocencia.

No sé si cómo llegamos así de lejos. ¿Qué mierda tenía en la cabeza cuando me dejé llevar por ese deseo?

Ni siquiera sabía como hacerlo! Me había puesto la soga al cuello de la manera más estúpida.

Luego de 10 minutos, la puerta dejó de sonar.

Me levanté del suelo y con cuidado abrí la puerta. Salí del baño y allí estaba él. Al borde la cama totalmente dormido.

Fui hacia KiBum y lo cargué para recostarlo nuevamente en la cama. Lo dejé allí y me dirigí hacia la puerta solo que antes de abrirla me detuve.

Di vuelta y lo miré dormir. Una vez más me acerqué hasta él. Me incliné un poco y dejé un beso sobre su frente.

Estaba jodido, hasta el cuello. Enamorado de KiBum y lo peor de todo es que era correspondido.

Lo único bueno que me consolaba era que al día siguiente, él no recordaría nada.

Ni la fiesta, ni su confesión, ni nuestros besos y mucho menos…mi amor.


	6. Capítulo V

Capitulo 05

Only Three Years.

Las horas habían pasado tan rápido que cuando desperté ya era bastante tarde.

Nuestra noche anterior fue demasiado agitada, y creo que ambos fuimos torpes.

Cerré los ojos y esas imágenes volvieron a mi mente.

¿Que pretendíamos KiBum? ¿Realmente hubiéramos acabado bajo las sábanas?

No quiero imaginar las consecuencias que hubiera tenido nuestro irresponsable actuar.

-Mierda!-

Un grito agudo hizo que saltara de la cama y de inmediato corriera a tu habitación.

Entré desesperado sin siquiera tocar la puerta, y lo primero que encontré fue a un hermoso ángel acomodando sus mechones de cabello.

Corrí hacia ti y te ayudé a levantarte del suelo. Al parecer seguías medio dormido.

-¿Que hora es? - preguntaste sobandote los ojos.

-Las 8. Ya debes levantarte. -

-Me duele la cabeza ...

-Sí, me imagino.

-¿Tú me trajiste hyung? -

-Sí.-

-Ok.

Caminaste por mi lado con intención de alejarte, pero en medio camino tambaleaste y caíste al suelo nuevamente.

-Estoy bien... me levantaré solo. -

Como sea lograste levantarte. Me miraste por última vez y luego entraste al baño.

Yo me quedé allí, al lado de tu cama. Rogando para que no recordaras nada.

Pero como yo nunca he tenido suerte en ésta vida, sucedió todo lo contrario.

-Me fallaste.-

Te miré allí, al borde de la puerta del baño con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Caminas hacia mí y te detienes a una distancia corta. Supongo que no hay vuelta atrás. Lo recordabas, y tenías derecho a exigirme una explicación.

-KiBum te juro que yo…

-Dijiste que serías mi pareja. –

-Lo sé pero…

-Me dijiste que te escogiera a ti antes que a WooHyun hyung porque irías conmigo a la fiesta. –

-KiBum…

-Siempre terminas buscando una excusa para justificar tus fallas. Sobre todo porque son conmigo. –

-No seas duro conmigo, te juro que hice todo lo que pude pero…

-Ya no importa. No puedo retroceder el tiempo. – secaste tus lágrimas intentando trasmitir fuerza, pero yo sabía bien que estabas muriendo por dentro.

-En verdad lo siento. –

-No lo sientas. Soy yo el equivocado aquí. Siempre lo he estado. – bajaste la mirada y respiraste hondo. – Tú no tienes obligación conmigo. Ni siquiera debería vivir aquí.

-KiBum no hables así. –

-Hablo la verdad. Tu mamá tenía razón, soy un estorbo para tu vida. – me miraste. – Ni siquiera puedes tener novia porque estás conmigo las 24 horas del día. Soy un egoísta.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver en eso, si yo no tengo novia es por otro motivo y no por ti. –

En parte sí era por ti, pero decirte eso era emporar las cosas.

-No me mientas. –

-No lo hago, yo no quiero ni necesito tener novia. Yo quiero estar contigo y cuidar de ti como se lo prometí a tu madre. –

-Me cuidas solo porque te sientes obligado, no porque realmente quieras hacerlo. –

-Por favor KiBum…! Sabes que eso no es verdad…! Que te tengo a mi lado porque quiero y porque te necesito…! –

-Tú…necesitarme? Para que? Yo no sirvo para nada. –

-Estás equivocado. Me sirves más de lo que crees. –

-Dime una sola cosa para que lo que tú me necesites… solo una. –

Desvié la mirada y no respondí.

-Ves. No soy nada productivo en tu vida. –

-Eres como mi hermano KiBum, en verdad necesito tenerte a mi lado. –

-Pero no soy tu hermano. –

-Lo sé, pero te quiero como tal. –

Lo más sano para nosotros era eso. Que tú sigas creyendo que te quería de manera fraternal y no te amaba como hombre. Suena confuso pero yo no podía desearte, no debía hacerlo.

Era enfermo.

Tenías 15 años KiBum, para mí y mi mente eras un bebé. Tal vez es exagerado, pero mi pasado me condena a sentirme culpable cuando te pienso de manera pasional.

-KiBum…-

-¿Qué? –

-Mírame. – frunces el ceño pero finalmente me miras. - ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas de ayer?

-Aparte de que nunca llegaste… nada. –

Ahora sí podía respirar tranquilo. No recordabas esos besos ni esas caricias subidas de tono.

-Ok.-

-Debería recordarlo? –

-No hay nada que recordar, yo te traje hasta aquí porque habías bebido mucho y a penas llegamos te quedaste dormido. –

-Ah… -

-No debiste emborracharte de esa manera, tú nunca habías tomado. –

-Me sentía mal. No tenía otra opción. –

-Creí que estabas con MinHo y TaeMin. –

-Era un estorbo para ellos. Se besaban en mi cara y yo no sabía qué hacer. Era muy incómodo.

–Si yo hubiera estado allí….-

-Si tú hubieras estado esa situación hubiera sido igual de incómoda. –

-Por qué? –

-Porque los besos son incómodos.-

-Depende a quién beses. –

Parte de mi inteligencia se fue a la basura cuando dije eso.

Eres un imbécil Kim JongHyun.

-Tú seguro has besado a muchas chicas por eso lo sabes… - la molestia en tu rostro era notoria.

-Te equivocas, yo solo he besado a dos personas en lo que llevo de vida. – me miraste sorprendido y luego sonreíste de lado.

Al menos mis estupideces te hacían algo de gracia.

-Mentiroso. –

-Te digo la verdad! La primera vez que besé a alguien fue a una niña del kínder garden y el otro beso se lo di al amor de mi vida. –

-A…al amor de tu vida? –

-Sí. –

-Pero tú nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorado… -

-Tal vez porque es un amor imposible. –

-Ah… yo sé cómo son los amores imposibles. –

-Así? ¿Cómo? –

-Te enamoras de alguien que no puede estar contigo porque la vida se los impide. –

-Vaya…! Para tener solo 15 años es como si supieras mucho del amor! –

-Llevo toda mi vida viviendo con un amor imposible. –

Al instante te diste cuenta de lo que habías confesado. Tus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa fuerte y desviaste la mirada nervioso.

Hubiera sido un bello momento poder decirte todo lo que siento, pero …sabía que si te lo decía todo iría a la basura.

-Ohh… pero nunca me habías contado eso! –

-Si te lo contaba huirías de mí. Además eres demasiado celoso. –

-Soy celoso cuando me hablas de WooHyun. Él no te quiere como yo. –

-Pero es mi primo hermano, me quiere mucho. –

-Sí claro…- rodee los ojos – es tu primo que te dio tu primer beso. –

-No me dio nada. –

-Ah? Pero…si tu me dijiste que…-

-Te mentí. –

Hasta ahora no sé si eso era una buena noticia. Por un lado agradecía a los cielos que WooHyun no te haya puesto un dedo encima, pero por otro me daba cuenta que …si analizaba la situación…entonces había sido YO, tu primer beso…! Y tú no lo sabías…!

-Entonces tú…. –

-Sí hyung… sigo siendo un nerd que nunca ha besado. –

-No eres un nerd! A ver…ven aquí…-

-No, sigo molesto contigo..! –

-Yah KiBum! Ven aquí! – tomé tu mano y te acerqué a mí encerrándote en un abrazo. – Prefiero que beses a una serpiente antes que a ese idiota de WooHyun. –te apartaste y me miraste con una ceja levantada.

-Eso es peligroso no crees? –

\- Besar a WooHyun es peor. –

-Acaso tu has besado a WooHyun hyung? –

-QUE DIOS ME PROTEJA DE SEMEJANTE BARBARIDAD! – reíste bajo. – Ya no estás molesto verdad?

-Un poco… -

-KiBum… -

-Me plantaste! No pretendas que el enojo se me pase de la noche a la mañana! –

-Bueno, pero no me odias verdad? –

-No, no te odio. –

-Al menos tengo eso de consuelo. – sonríes a medias. – me das otro abrazo?

-Tú me dijiste que no te gustaban los abrazos por eso no querías que yo te tocara. –

-Olvida eso y ven. – te acercaste temeroso pero yo te tomé fuerte. Quería sentir el calor de tus brazos rodeando mi cintura y tu cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. La sensación de tranquilidad que me transmitías era realmente increíble.

-Me asfixias….Hyung…. –

-Shhh… déjame abrazarte… -

Quién diría que a partir de ese abrazo, el tiempo transcurriría rápidamente. Yo cada vez más viejo y tú cada vez más hermoso.

A veces quería dormir y despertar contigo a mi lado. Acurrucándote con mi calor y sintiendo todo el amor mutuo que teníamos. Pero cada mañana era la misma decepción.

El lado derecho, vacío.

La sábana revuelta pero por mis constantes pesadillas. Hay tantas cosas que aún no sabes de mí y que tampoco quiero que te enteres.

Ese es mi mayor temor. Que te alejes de mí cuando sepas la verdad.

En ese entonces habían pasado ya tres años y yo seguía soltero. Intenté olvidarte con otras personas pero no lo logré. Siempre arruinaba el momento.

Y "el momento" es cuando llega el sexo en una relación.

Nunca puedo llegar más allá. Solo caricias y besos pero nada más.

Debo confesar que el sexo me aterra. Desde hace exactamente 12 años que me aterra.

He ido a tantos psicólogos pero todos llegan al mismo punto. Yo nunca puedo soportarlo y simplemente huyo.

No tienes idea de cuantas cosas he tenido que hacer para quitarme éste trauma. Pero nada resulta.

Ahora tú tenías la manía de pasearte semidesnudo por el departamento. No se qué pretendías con eso. De la noche a la mañana acataste ese hábito. Supongo que a los 18 años tus hormonas empezaron a revolotear por eso actuabas de esa manera.

Prefiero creer que era eso y no lo hacías para despertar algo en mí. Aunque esa opción era poco probable ya que andabas de noviecito con un muchacho de tu universidad. Se llamaba Yixing. Un jovencito bastante apuesto y que vivía besándote en mis narices cada vez que podía.

Tú le respondías tan a gusto que yo había llegado a la conclusión que nunca me amaste como lo profesaste esa noche.

-Hyung sabes dónde está mi playera con letras negras? –

Tu voz venía del pasillo principal. Quise responder pero una situación complicada me obligaba a no hacerlo.

-Hyung me oyes?!

Como decía en las líneas anteriores. He hecho miles de cosas para superar el problema que tengo con el sexo. Y parte de esas cosas es tocarme las veces en que tuviera la oportunidad.

No era impotente, ni nada de eso. Según el psicólogo era parte del miedo que nunca me permitía avanzar más allá.

El hecho de tocarme me ponía mal. Miles de cosas venían a mi mente incluso llegando a tener asco de mi propio cuerpo.

Esa vez yo estaba en mi habitación, con los pantalones abajo y mi miembro entre mis manos. Con la computadora prendida y unas cuántas imágenes moviéndose en la pantalla.

Nunca me había gustado el porno, y de hechos sigue sin gustarme, pero en ello había encontrado la manera de no tocarme teniéndote a ti en mi mente.

La desesperación me llevó a encontrar una actriz en específico. Su nombre era Xhan Gwiboon. Nunca supe si era su nombre artístico o que se yo, pero era la única mujer que podía ocasionar un 1% de interés en mí. Así que no tenía opción, o eran sus videos o eras tú en mi mente.

Preferí "interesarme" en una persona virtual.

-Jjong te estoy preguntando…. –

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Mi corazón se detuvo al darme cuenta que eras tú.

-¿Qué….qué …estás haciendo…? –

Tu mirada me recorría de arriba abajo y yo por el shock ni siquiera atiné a subirme los pantalones.

El sonido de los gemidos saliendo de la computadora empeoró la situación. Ahora no solo me habías visto desnudo y con mi miembro expuesto, si no que me habías pillado viendo porno.

-KiBum…-

-Hyung…eso es….porno? –

¿Qué hubiera sido lo correcto? No lo sé.

Pero yo, en ese momento atiné a encerrarme en el baño, mirarme al espejo y darme cuenta que con solo mirarte había conseguido una eyaculación.


	7. Capítulo VI

Capítulo 06

"I remember that day."

Ya iban dos días luego de lo sucedido. Los dos días más torturantes de mi vida.

Nos habíamos evitado mutuamente ocasionando que nuestra relación quede nula.

Ni siquiera podíamos mirarnos a la cara porque era demasiado incómodo.

De tan solo recordar tu expresión me lleno rabia por ser tan descuidado. Fui un idiota por dejar la puerta sin seguro.

En la universidad ya comenzaban a murmurar sobre una posible pelea entre nosotros. Inclusive me había llamado la directora para preguntarme qué pasaba con nosotros.

Aunque no lo creas cada instante a tu lado es importante para mí. Me molestaba mucho tener que soportar los estúpidos comentarios de mis compañeros de clase diciéndome que me habías cambiado por tu noviecito.

Y encima ahora estábamos "peleados " y eso aumentaba las burlas.

A cada momento en que te veía con él solo pensaba que en verdad me habías reemplazado. Que él se había convertido en tu nuevo mejor amigo.

Recuerdo cuando tenías 12 años y me confesaste que te gustaba verme celoso. Creo que te tomaste muy enserio tu pregunta y nada en serio mi respuesta.

"Tú eres mío pequeño roba corazones. "

La ignoraste o simplemente la olvidaste.

-JongHyun! - ese era MinHo saliendo del entrenamiento y dirigiéndose a mí.

-Hola... -

-oye es verdad que... -

-Cállate, no lo digas. Me tienen arto con sus preguntas estúpidas. -

-Calma perro, calma... - sentí su brazo rodear mi espalda y apoyarla en mi hombro. -solo quiere saber cómo estás.

-Sabes que no estoy bien.-

-Y tampoco lo estarás si sigues aquí torturándote. -

Efectivamente, la escena era una tortura.

Yo estaba en la cafetería observando cómo tú y Yixing se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana a unos metros más allá de mí.

Soy tan patético.

-Nunca debí enamorarme de él. -

-Hablas como si el amor fuera un pecado! Por favor JongHyun tú lo amas bien, no lo deseas de mala manera! No entiendo porque te sientes culpable por amarlo. -

-Es complicado MinHo... y tú sabes a lo que me refiero. -

-NO es lo mismo. Lo que pasó contigo no fue culpa tuya. Además eras casi un niño, KiBum es un hombre! -

-Me siento asqueroso cuando pienso en la manera en que lo amo.-

-No has pensado en decirle lo que sientes? -

-Primero muerto. -

-Bueno entonces matate. - lo miré sorprendido - sabes que soy tu amigo pero me molesta tu actitud. Eres un idiota. KiBum te ama a ti y no a esa calavera andante que tiene por novio! Pero tú eres tan retrasado que no te das cuenta que ambos se aman! Tengo ganas de abofetearte JongHyun! -

-No es tan fácil! Tú y TaeMin funcionaron porque tú no eres un depravado como yo. No tienes un trauma como yo. Esa es la diferencia. Yo no vivo en un cuento de hadas MinHo, tal vez tu sí. -

Sin más que decir dejé a MinHo solo. Escuchar cosas que dentro de todo yo sabía eran ciertas me dolía mucho.

Siendo sincero, esa rana tenía mucha razón. Soy un idiota y siempre lo seré porque nunca podré decirte lo mucho que te amo. O al menos no de la manera que quisiera.

Siempre, recalcando que mi amor por ti es "fraternal".

Me encontraba en mi habitación, leyendo uno de esos libros que se llenaban de polvo por nuestra falta de interés en ellos.

Mis ojos leían inconscientemente las líneas de cada página, pero mi mente trabajaba por un rumbo distinto: tú.

Casi el 90% de las cosas que hago son interrumpidas por una imagen tuya. Es inquietante sabes?

Se supone que mi objetivo es sacarte de mi mente, pero mientras más me esfuerzo más te empeñas en enamorarme.

No sé si es adrede pero esas pequeñas cosas que haces están por volverme loco.

El sonido de la puerta del departamento me saca de mis pensamientos. Tus llaves tintinearon haciendo notar tu presencia.

Claro… por poco y lo olvidaba. Tenías una cita con tu novio después de clases.

Esa información llegó a mí gracias a TaeMin, de otra manera no me hubiera enterado.

Me levanté de la cama con el libro en la mano y caminé hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrí y lo que primero que vi fueron unas gotas de sangre regadas por el pasadizo.

Mis nervios se activaron al instante, esa sangre no podía venir de…

-KiBum? …ya llegaste?–

Corrí por el pasadizo siguiendo las gotas de sangre y al fin del camino llegué hasta la entrada de tu habitación.

Paso a paso… iba entrando en una pequeña parte de tu mundo. Ese mismo que tú te negabas a compartir conmigo.

Los sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes obligándome a avanzar hasta el baño.

Me detuve al ver tu figura en el suelo. Estabas sentado, apoyando tu espalda en la fría pared y abrazando fuertemente tus piernas.

-Bum… -

Me miraste sorprendido por mi presencia. De inmediato secaste tus lágrimas e intentaste levantarte pero flaqueas y caes.

Caminé rápido hacia ti y te tomé en mis brazos. Allí fue cuando me di cuenta que la sangre venía de tu muñeca.

-Hyung yo… -

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

Cada vez que te veía así mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. Un corte en tu muñeca era un corte en mi pecho.

No tienes idea de lo que mucho que me duele verte llorar KiBum. Odio ver tus ojos reflejando tristeza. Odio no poder consolarte como quisiera.

-Perdóname… -

Estando totalmente cegado por el momento te acurruqué contra mi pecho. De ésta manera cayendo ambos al suelo.

Tomé tu muñeca y me sentí aliviado al notar que los cortes eran superficiales. Sin haberme dado cuenta yo también estaba llorando. Nuestros sentimientos afloraban sin darnos cuenta. Esas pocas palabras que habíamos susurrado florecieron en nuestros corazones.

Los dos sabíamos que era el momento de dejar la vergüenza de lado. Nos necesitábamos y aunque tú no lo supieras las ansias de tenerte cerca me consumían cada vez más.

-KiBum… - te separaste un poco y me miraste. – no voy a preguntarte nada, solo quiero que me asegures que de ahora en adelante no volverás a hacerlo.

-JongHyun yo…-

-Prométemelo…por favor. – sollozaste por última vez y asentiste. – Muéstrame tu muñeca.

-Hyung…-

-Anda muéstramela. – con algo de duda levantaste el brazo. Te miré y acaricié tu mejilla con el borde de mis dedos. Estabas helado, definitivamente no era un buen día.

Cogí la manga de mi polera y la arranqué sin pensarlo. Tomé tu brazo y envolví la tela haciendo un torniquete en tu muñeca para evitar que la sangre siguiera saliendo.

-Listo. – me levanté del suelo y sacudí mi pantalón. – ahora vamos a…

-Terminé con Yixing. –

El corazón se me aceleró a mil. KiBum… mi KiBum había terminado con ese idiota y…

Un momento…

Eso quería decir que esa era la razón por la que te cortaste? Por ese… sujeto?

-Y… por qué? –

-Te enojarás conmigo si te lo digo. –

-Solo dilo. – levantaste la mirada y sollozaste. – tan grave es?

-No es que sea grave es que… me da vergüenza… -

-Vergüenza? – asentiste. – si no me dices nada no podré ayudarte.

-Yixing quería hacer el amor conmigo. –

Ah…?

¿Ha…hacer el amor? ¿Con…contigo?

-Y… lo hiciste? – me miraste sin decir nada. Eso me confirmaba una cruda verdad. – En verdad tú….

-NO LO HICE JONGHYUN! POR ESO TERMINÉ CON ÉL! INTENTÓ OBLIGARME MALDITA SEA! –

-¿Qué? –

Rompiste en llanto una vez más, haciendo que mi corazón se arrugue como un papel. La rabia empezó a subir hasta mi cabeza. El calor en mis puños y el sudor de mis manos eran cada vez más obvios.

-¿Dónde vive? –

-Ah..? –

-Dime donde vive ese hijo de perra. –

-Hyung no…-

-DIMELO! –

-No me grites por favor… -

-Entonces dime. –

-Déjalo así, además ya terminé con él. –

-No. Iré a buscarlo y le partiré la cara. –

-No quiero que vayas a buscarlo! –

-Por qué no?! Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? –

-YO QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO! NO QUIERO QUE ME DEJES SOLO! NO ENTIENDES QUE TE NECESITO?!–

Gritaste tan fuerte que inclusive las paredes más duras de mi pecho lograron derrumbarse. Traspasaste la barrera que me impedía demostrarte lo mucho que te amaba.

-Por favor hyung… no quiero seguir alejado de ti… -

-KiBum mírame. – me acerqué a ti y tomé tu barbilla. – nunca me voy a separar de ti si? Somos hermanos recuerdas?

-No lo somos. – desviaste la mirada y arrugaste la frente.

-Es como si lo fuéramos. – tomé tus manos y las acaricié.

-Un hermano no puede sentir lo que yo siento. – te apartaste.

-KiBum…-

-Creí que tenías claro lo que yo sentía por ti. –

-Lo tengo claro, eres mi… -

-Soy tu mejor amigo, ya lo sé. He escuchado ese término por más de 6 años. –

-Eres más que mi mejor amigo. Eres mi ángel. –

Tu mirada se encontró con la mía de una manera diferente, como si supieras a lo que me refería con eso.

-Sabes algo JongHyun? – tomaste aire – nunca olvidé la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías. – sonreíste a medias. – Recuerdo que yo tenía 9 años y así como hoy… curaste mis heridas producto de una caída en bicicleta.

Esos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente. Estabas tan pequeño y por el dolor no dejabas de llorar. Te curé, te abracé…pero hasta que no te dije que te quería no pararon tus lágrimas.

-Yo también lo recuerdo. Cada detalle permanece en mi memoria. –

-Me alegra. – sonreíste débil. – Hay cosas que no se olvidan por más que los años pasen; o por más que la otra persona quiera olvidarlos. –

-KiBum…-

-"Eres mío pequeño roba corazones." Lo dijiste cuando tenía 12 y hablábamos de WooHyun hyung. – las lágrimas corrieron por tu mejilla - "Yo seré tu pareja de baile KiBum." … ahora tenía 15 pero seguía anhelando esos detalles de cariño. –

-Por qué quieres… -

-Luego vino esa noche y todas mis ilusiones se fueron a la basura. –

\- A…. que te refieres? – nuestras miradas se encontraron por segunda vez.

-"Hazme el amor JongHyun." … esas palabras te recuerdan algo? –

No… No podía ser…

-KiBum yo… -

-"Estoy enamorado de ti hyung." Eso te refresca la memoria? –

-Basta… KiBum…por favor… -

-"NO QUIERO QUE ME QUIERAS QUIERO QUE ME AMES!" ESO TE RECUERDA ALGO KIM JONGHYUN?! –

-SÍ! SÍ LO RECUERDO Y POR MÁS QUE LO ODIE NO PUEDO OLVIDARLO! –

Nuevamente … esos sentimientos tuyos salían a flote desestabilizándome. Solo que ésta vez, ambos estábamos conscientes que no era producto del alcohol.

-Por qué no me amas JongHyun? –

-Lo hago, pero no de esa manera. –

-Esa noche parecía todo lo contrario. –

-Te equivocas! Me dejé llevar! –

-Mientes! –

-No lo hago! No soy gay! No me gustan los hombres! No estoy enamorado de ti! –

Esas palabras habían salido con tanta fuerza de mi boca que ni yo mismo creí que las había dicho.

Tu rostro triste y desencajado me hizo querer decirte que era mentira. Que te amaba y te hubiera hecho el amor esa noche de ser por éste estúpido trauma.

-No me amas… -

-KiBum por favor no… -

-Pero si prefieres interesarte en una puta actriz porno?! –

-Ah?! –

-Callo pero no olvido JongHyun. –

-Te da asco verdad? Anda dilo! Suelta de una vez lo que piensas y dime que sientes asco de mí! –

-No puedo sentir asco de la persona que amo. No puedo sentir asco de algo que yo hubiera preferido ser el causante en tu cuerpo. –

-Cállate. –

-Lo diré una vez más por si lo has olvidado. ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI JONGHYUN! DESDE QUE TENGO USO DE RAZÓN ERES EL ÚNICO QUE…

No sé de dónde saqué las fuerzas para besarte. Para callar tus palabras mezclando nuestras respiraciones en un vaivén de sensaciones ya conocidas.

Porque esa manera en que nuestros labios encajaban era como si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos.

Tus manos sujetando mi cabello con fuerza, las mías atrayendo tu cintura a mi cuerpo… ese descontrol que tengo cuando te tengo cerca me hacen odiarte.

Te odio KiBum…

Te odio por hacerme ceder ante ti. Te odio por hacer que me enamorara de ti como un completo idiota.

Te odio por causar éstos escalofríos en mi cuerpo cuando toco tus labios.

Te odio con la misma intensidad con la que el amor crece dentro de mí.


	8. Capítulo VII

Capítulo 07

"That boy looks like you KiBum!"

No sé ni cómo llegamos a tu cama. Ni la manera en que habías conseguido quitarme la camiseta. Tus manos viajaban por mi estómago, acariciando cada parte de arriba abajo ocasionando unas cosquillas inconscientes.

Era tan raro tenerte encima de mí, buscando una fricción desesperada. Siempre me había imaginado siendo poseedor de ésta situación, pero ese momento me demostraba lo contrario. Fui un completo sumiso ante tus caricias.

-KiBum… espera… -

-Cállate. –

Debía detenerme si no las cosas acabarían mal. Por más que mi corazón deseaba continuar, mi mente se negaba.

Intenté levantarme, pero me empujaste otra vez y me besaste con más pasión. Tus manos abandonaron mi pecho y bajaron hasta el borde mi pantalón, jugando traviesamente con el elástico de ellos.

Rompiste el beso y me miraste deseoso. Intenté hablar pero atrapaste mi cuello mordiéndolo al instante y sacando tu instinto de vampiro.

-Mierda! –

-JongHyun tócame… -

Ese susurro cerca de mi oído me hace despertar del trance. Ocasionando una fuerte explosión dentro de mi cabeza. Es como si en mi mente pasara una película de terror. Una que por años no he podido borrar y que me tortura cada noche.

-JongHyun….-

Otra vez, ese susurro ahogado invadiendo mis pensamientos. La pasión convirtiéndose poco a poco en miedo.

Abrí los ojos con intención de pedirte que pararas, pero me di cuenta que nuevamente mi mente me estaba pasando una mala jugada.

No eras tú, era ese hombre… encima de mí… pidiendo que lo toque…

-SUELTAME! ALEJATE SE MI! DÉJAME EN PAZ! –

Empezamos a forcejear y con algo de fuerza logré apartarlo de mí. Corriendo lo más rápido que pude entré a mi habitación. Cerrando la puerta con seguro y encerrándome en el baño.

Quería escapar de todos mis trastornos. De mi pasado y de ese hombre.

En ese momento estaba tan asustado que no tomé en cuenta que lo sucedido era producto de mi cabeza. Allí dentro del baño, apoyando mi peso sobre mis manos y mirándome al espejo volví a verlo. Era como verme a mí mismo a través de él. Y por todo lo sucedido me sentía como él.

-JONGHYUN! ÁBREME! POR FAVOR! –

Ese eras tú, gritando mi nombre por toda la casa y buscando una explicación a mi actitud. Con temor volví a mirarme en el espejo. Él seguía allí, confundiendo mi reflejo.

Por Dios ese hombre estaba muerto! No podía seguir persiguiéndome!

-Jjong por favor... no me hagas ésto... -

Salí del baño aún temblando. Con la única intensión de encontrarme contigo y que me abrazaras. Tal vez de esa manera podía sacar su imagen de mi cabeza.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y te vi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La culpa que creció en mí me hizo recordar que cada vez que llorabas era a causa mía.

-KiBum yo... -

-Porque actúas así?... Porqué conmigo?... -

-Perdoname, pero no puedo evitarlo. No soy bueno para ti. -

-Lo eres. - tomaste mi rostro en tus manos - eres perfecto para mí! Pero nunca te das cuenta lo enamorado que me tienes. -

-Si seguimos con ésto puedo hacerte daño y lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir. -

-Sufro mucho más cuando te alejas de mí. Se que me ocultas algo y por eso no quieres estar conmigo. Ya no me tienes confianza?! Ya no te importo?! -

-Por lo mismo que me importas tengo que alejarme de ti. -

-Dime la verdad. -

-Te la estoy diciendo. Tengo miedo de lastimarte, eres mi pequeño y éstas cosas me...

-YA NO SOY UN NIÑO! CUÁNDO VAS A ENTENDERLO?! -

-Por favor no grites.-

-Me enoja tu actitud! Si esa vez no quisiste tocarme porque tenía 15 años entonces porque ahora que tengo 18 tampoco quieres?! -

-Hay algo mucho más que la edad KiBum. Sé que no eres un niño, pero por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable al besarte o...al pensar de manera pasional. No puedo, no es correcto. -

-Porque no? Explicamelo. -

-No puedo. -

-Dimelo. -

-KiBum... -

-ANDA DÍMELO! -

-KiBum callate. - te dí la espalda y tape mis oídos con mis manos.

-TE DA ASCO BESARME?! TE DA ASCO TOCARME?! ES ESO?! RESPONDEME JONGHYUN! PORQUÉ TE NIEGAS A HACERME EL AMOR?!

-PORQUE ME ATERRA EL SEXO KIBUM! PORQUE TENGO MIEDO! PORQUE ESE HOMBRE APARECE EN MI CABEZA CADA VEZ QUE INTENTO TOCARTE! -

-Hombre? Que hombre? -

-Dejame solo por favor... -

-No! Te exijo que me expliques que...

-EL HOMBRE QUE ME VIOLÓ! ESE HOMBRE QUE ABUSO DE MÍ CUANDO TENÍA 12 AÑOS! DE ESE MAL NACIDO QUE HA HECHO DE MÍ UN MONSTRUO! -

Mi llanto y tu silencio...solo eso.

Nunca quise decirte eso. Nunca.

Hubiera preferido llevarme ésto a la tumba antes de que sintieras asco de mí.

Pero bueno, tu me habías obligado a hablar... ya estaba todo dicho, ya no habían secretos.

Camine hacia mi cama y me senté al borde de ella. En ese momento solo quería fingir que no existía.

Que nunca existi y que nunca te conoci. Que me había matado cuando lo intenté. Que mi padre no murió por protegerme de mi propio tío. Que nunca caí ante tus hermosos ojos. Que nunca se aceleró mi corazón con tus caricias. Que nunca te bese. Que nunca me enamore de ti.

-JongHyun... -

-Solo vete y dejame solo. -

Hiciste caso omiso a mi petición y te acercaste hasta mí. Te sentaste al lado mío y tomaste mi mano.

-¿Quién fué? -

-Para qué quieres saberlo, no vale la pena, él ya no está aquí. -

-Lo conocí? -

Suspire al notar tu insistencia.

-Sí, lo conociste. Se llamaba...JeongHan.

-JeongHan! Tu ..tu tío? El hermano de tu madre?! -

-Si, fue él. -

-Pe...pero porque no le dijiste a nadie?! -

-Se lo dije a mamá pero no me creyó. Papá se enteró por ella y... gracias a eso el problema se hizo más grande. -

\- Tu papá lo enfrentó? -

-Lo hizo... pero en ese momento en que mi papá lo buscó, él me tenía bajo las sábanas... -

-Jjong... -

-Te juro que recuerdo cada instante de ese día, fue un 20 de Setiembre de 1997...

-Pero ese día no fue el día en que...

-Si, mi padre murió el mismo día. Y no fue a causa de un infarto. JeonGhan lo mató. -

-¿QUÉ?! -

-No quiero recordarlo por favor...

-Está bien, perdoname. -

-No importa, ahora quiero estar solo.

-No me voy a ir. Nunca lo haré. -

-Deberías alejarte, no soy un buen ejemplo para ti. -

-Porque quieres que me aleje? Me necesitas tanto como yo a ti, y no lo niegues porque si no me necesitaras me hubieras dejado solo esa vez que tu mamá me insultó. -

Te miré al recordar esa experiencia. Tenías razón, siempre te he necesitado.

-Aunque te niegues, voy a quedarme contigo. Siempre lo haré y sabes porque? - te miré una vez más - Porque te amo.

-No puedo corresponderte. -

-Lo sé. Pero lucharé hasta el final para que olvides todo. Lucharé para que me mires como yo te miro. Te juro que haré hasta lo imposible para que te enamores de mí. -

-No valgo la pena. - desvie la mirada.

-JongHyun... -

Te inclinaste frente a mí y atrapaste mis labios en un beso. Suave, sin movimiento como la primera vez. Haciendome sentir seguro y más enamorado que antes.

-No me beses. -

-Está bien, lo siento. -

-Porque quieres quedarte conmigo? Porque no enamorarte de una persona normal? -

-No eres un extraterrestre JongHyun, eres un hombre con un pasado difícil pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti.

-KiBum... -

-Te ayudaré y no me importa si te resistes. -

-En verdad tanto me quieres? -

-Ya te dije que te amo, el querer y amar no es lo mismo. -

-Entonces puedo pedirte algo? -

-Pideme lo que sea. -

-Enamorame antes que cometa una locura. -

Tus ojos se iluminaron como nunca y sin pensarlo dos veces me abrazaste. Contagiandome tu calor y llenandome del amor que proclamabas tenerme.

Es increíble cómo ese mismo amor no ha cambiado con el tiempo.

Ha pasado un año desde ese día y ahora tengo miles y miles de razones que me confirmar que no me engañaste. Eres el amor de mi vida KiBum.

Todos éstos meses han pasado rápido pero cada momento a tu lado ha sido fenomenal.

No puedo decir que estoy completamente curado, de hecho aún me cuesta hablar de algunas cosas, pero con tu ayuda he podido mejorar.

Tampoco podría decir que somos "novios", porque aún no te lo he propuesto. Me sigue pareciendo una locura que tu y yo tengamos un trato diferente luego de habernos tratado como hermanos.

Aunque, por otra parte me alegra poder abrazarte a mi antojo.

Sabes algo? Algunas veces siento que ya podemos dar el siguiente paso, pero luego tengo miedo y evito pensar en eso.

Desde hace unos meses que ambos mantenemos algunos secretos, como por ejemplo: dormimos juntos, nos abrazamos, nos besamos, nos celamos, nos tomamos de la mano... y prácticamente para el mundo entero somos novios. Pero bueno, no lo somos aún.

-Jjong! -

-Ya voy! -

Es de noche y nos hemos propuesto ver una película. No sé pero te noto misterioso. Me dijiste que es algo nuevo y que ésta película no la tiene ningún ser humano en la tierra, pero que definitivamente nos va a gustar.

Me ha convencido tanto tu explicación que incluso he preparado palomitas de maíz.

-Rápido! -

-Ya estoy aquí! - me siento a tu lado sobre la cama y pongo el tason de palomitas en el medio.

-Y eso? -

-Las traje para ver la película. -

-Mmm yo creo que esas palomitas estorbaran. -

-Estorbaran? Porque? -

La pantalla en la televisión se vuelve negra. Te miro para entender lo que pasaba pero susurras que me relaje y que disfrute la película.

De pronto unas extrañas imágenes aparecen. Al principio no puedo distinguir si es un hombre o una mujer ya que trae una máscara. Pero poco poco esa persona comienza a quitarse la ropa dejandome ver que es un hombre. Puedo distinguirlo a pesar de que no se ha quitado la máscara y al parecer no lo hará.

-KiBum qué es ésto? Porque quieres que... -

-Quiero hacer las cosas algo diferentes... además recuerda que el doctor Soo dijo que necesitabas referencias.

-Pe... pero... -

-Shhh... solo mira y lo demás ocurrirá solo. -

Tu mirada me intimida y dejame decirte que para tener solo 19 años pareces un experto en porno.

Sin haberme dado cuenta ya llevamos casi una 20 minutos viendo ésto. Inconcientemente mis manos están en tus piernas mientras que tú has recostado tu cabeza en mi estómago casi rosando mi pelvis.

El calor sube y baja sabes? Siento cosas raras en mi estómago y mis pantalones están ajustados.

Mueves tu cabeza chocando contra mi erección. Mierda! Parece que lo haces a proposito!

-KiBum no te muevas! -

-Uy... lo siento... solo quería saber si ya estabas listo.-

-Ah? -

-No te gusta lo que ves? -

-Debería? -

-Imagina que ese chico de cabello rubio soy yo, y ese otro eres tú... ahora te gusta? -

-Cómo me preguntas eso eh? -

-Responde! -

-Ok ok! Me lo imaginaré!

Miro la pantalla y esos dos chicos estan tocandose. Soltando uno que otro gemido de un supuesto sentimiento de placer. Pero lo que no noté en un principio es que en todo el tiempo que dura el video, no se besan. Ni siquiera un roce, nada.

¿Como podías hacer el amor si no habían besos?

En un momento el chico rubio se pone en cuatro, esperando para que el otro lo penetre, y cuando finalmente lo hace suelta un grito que cuando invade mis oídos logra estremecerme.

Su voz es...extrañamente... familiar.

-KiBum de dónde sacaste éste video? -

-De por ahí... - comienzas a besar mi cuello.

-De dónde? -

-No importa! - besas mi pecho, mi estómago y luego vuelves a mi boca.

-Espera... - te separo. - es que ese chico rubio se me hace familiar a ti no? - desvías la mirada.

-No. -

-KiBum... ese chico... se parece un poco a ti... -

Me miras pero no dices nada. Pienso que me ocultas algo, pero no sé que es.

Supongo que debo dejar de preguntar verdad?

Porque ese chico y tú no pueden ser la misma persona. Tú no harías algo así.

...verdad que no KiBum?


	9. Capítulo VIII

Capitulo 08

"I can't believe that."

Con un simple no soy yo saliste de la habitación. Dejándome confundido y sintiéndome culpable por haberte hecho enojar con esa pregunta. Fui un idiota, lo acepto, pero por qué no me reclamaste, me golpeaste o que se yo? Solo te fuiste.

Pasó alrededor de una semana y seguías sin hablarme. Ahora ya no llegabas a casa, solo dejabas notas sobre el refrigerador diciendo que llegarías tarde porque harías doble turno en el trabajo. Al final nunca llegabas a dormir.

No sé qué pasaba contigo, si realmente estabas enojado debíamos hablarlo pero decidiste alejarte como si esa fuera la solución.

Esa noche me encontraba en un taxi rumbo a casa de mi madre. Planeaba buscar algunos papeles que me permitían tomar mi puesto de gerente en la empresa de papá. No quería seguir siendo tipo que escribía artículos para los periódicos del día a día. Eso no era lo mío.

El auto se estacionó frente a la mansión Kim, esa misma en la ambos habíamos vivido durante toda nuestra niñez.

Los guardaespaldas de mi madre siempre cuidando la puerta y monitoreando a cada extraño que se le presentara.

-Buenas noches, quiero hablar con la señora Kim. –

-Tiene una cita con ella? –

-No, por favor avísele que vine a verla. –

-Dígame su nombre por favor. –

-Kim JongHyun. –

Aquel hombre alto y musculoso me miró sorprendido. Obviamente ellos no me conocían, cuando salí de esa casa yo tenía 21 años y KiBum casi 15, era obvio que no sabían de mi existencia.

-Oh usted es… -

-Sí, soy su hijo por favor dígale que necesito hablar con ella. –

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos y yo seguía fuera de la casa, esperando a alguna señal de vida de esa mujer, sin embargo a pesar de la espera no quiso recibirme.

En realidad ya iba preparado para que me cerrara la puerta en la cara, así que después de todo no fue tan malo.

Me alejé de la puerta resignado a la indiferencia de esa mujer que en algún momento llamé madre. En ese tiempo tenía cosas más importantes en que preocuparme, por ejemplo un muchacho de cabello oscuro que se acercaba a mí con aires de burla.

-Vaya, vaya… el primogénito de los Kim cara a cara por primera vez. –

-Vete a la mierda Yixing! –

-Oye, calma.. solo quiero conversar contigo sobre algo importante. –

-No me interesa hablar contigo. –

-Mmm ni siquiera sobre KiBum? –

-Cómo puedes tener el descaro de mencionar su nombre?! Luego de todo lo que intentaste hacerle?! –

-Ah? Yo hacerle algo a él? Lo único que no me arrepiento es de haber terminado con KiBum! –

-Deja de hacerte el idiota, sé muy bien que fue KiBum quien terminó contigo porque quisiste abusar de él! –

-¿Qué? ¿Eso fue lo que te dijo? – bufó - ¿Ese hijo de perra te dijo eso?

-No te atrevas a insultarlo porque me darás un motivo más para partirte la cara. –

-Se nota que no conoces a tu angelito. –

-Lo conozco muy bien! No harás que cambie mi opinión sobre él! –

-Yo no haré nada, tú solo te darás cuenta la clase de persona que es KiBum y me darás la razón. Él no es lo piensas y si terminé con él fue porque descubrí cosas que ni te imaginas. –

-No tengo nada que descubrir, confío en él. –

-Ah si? Entonces supongo que durante todo este tiempo te mostró el lugar donde trabaja verdad?

No respondí. Era verdad que KiBum nunca quería que fuera a recogerlo del trabajo.

-Supongo que debes de tener miles de videos porno verdad? –

-Eso no te importa! –

-De dónde crees que KiBum ha sacado tanto material? Porqué crees que el muchacho de los videos se parece a tu KiBum eh?

-No sé qué pretendes pero no voy a caer en tu juego! –

-Está bien no me creas, solo te diré algo… ese niño que creció junto a ti, ya no existe. –

Luego de eso, Yixing se fue.

Debo confesar que por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas. Primero, que él tenía razón en algunas cosas. Segundo, que no había manera de que él supiera lo de los videos al menos que también tú se los hubiera mostrado, y tercero… la extraña coincidencia de ese chico en el video.

Incluso antes de hablar con Yixing ya me había puesto a pensar en alguna posibilidad de que tú hayas hecho ese video, pero me negaba a creerlo. Para mi mente y mi corazón eso era simplemente imposible.

Con las dudas aún en mi cabeza llegué a casa. Me quité el saco y lo tiré sobre algún sofá. Caminé hacia mi habitación y en ese trayecto me di cuenta que nuevamente no llegaste a dormir.

Entré al cuarto y fui en busca de esos dichosos videos, tú siempre los guardabas en algún lugar donde yo no pudiera encontrarlos. Por alguna razón tú preferías que yo no los tocara.

Busqué en la mesita de noche, en el ropero, en el baño, debajo de la cama y no encontré nada. Aunque había un lugar que no había buscado, tu maleta de viaje.

Y ahora puedo darme cuenta porqué nunca quisiste que la revisara.

Esas cartas y ese contrato que guardabas allí eran una cruda verdad que nunca podré perdonarte.

[…]

Me encontraba en mi cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era KiBum. Yo lo miré pero no dije nada. Él poco a poco se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, supongo que él estaba igual de incómodo que yo.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan decepcionado, tan engañado. Lo peor de todo era que todo lo sucedido era por culpa mía.

-JongHyun… -

-¿Desde cuándo lo haces? -

-Ah..? –

-Desde cuando dejas que otros hombres te toquen? –

Ni siquiera te miré, si lo hacía no podría soportarlo.

-Por favor déjame explicarte, yo solo… -

-HASTA CUANDO PRETENDÍAS ENGAÑARME?! –

-Jjong… -

-DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ! - me levanté de la cama y te cogí fuertemente del brazo arrastrándote por la habitación y llevándote al vestidor donde se encontraba la maleta. –DIME! DESDE CUANDO HACES ESTO?! DESDE CUANDO TE REVUELCAS CON LOS HOMBRES?!

No respondiste. Te quedaste allí en el suelo gimiendo y llorando. Tampoco me recriminaste, de hecho no te atreviste ni a mirarme a los ojos.

-Yixing tenía razón… no eras lo que yo pensaba. –

-JongHyun… -

-Cállate… no digas nada. Cada vez que escucho tu voz solo puedo recordar esos gemidos… y… te odio cada vez más… -

-Todo lo hice por ti. –

-Por mí? Acaso tú crees que me agrada que te entregues a otros hombres?! –

-Nunca me miraste como yo quería. La única manera en que pensabas en mí era a través de esos videos. Si quieres odiarme por hacer hasta lo imposible para que me tomaras importancia, entonces ódiame. De todos modos no estás enamorado de mí. –

-En verdad eso crees? Que yo no me he enamorado de ti? –

-Me quieres como tu mejor amigo, y haga lo que haga siempre seré eso. TU MEJOR AMIGO. –

Tomé tu brazo una vez más y te arrastré hasta la habitación. Te tumbé sobre la cama y poco a poco fui quitándome la camisa.

-¿Qué haces…? ¿Qué pretendes ha…. –

Tomé tus labios entre los míos de una manera que ni yo mismo pensé actuar. La rabia y el descontrol me tenían al borde del abismo y sinceramente no sabía que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento.

-JongHyun espera… -

Hice caso omiso a tus palabras logrando colar mis manos por debajo de tu camiseta y atacando descaradamente tu cuello. Mordiendo y dejando marcas en cada parte de él.

-No…espera JongHyun… no quiero… basta! –

-Ellos te hacían sentir así?! – pregunté mientras acariciaba tu pecho y jugaba con el lóbulo de tu oreja. – ellos también te susurraban los te amo cada mañana?! –

-Basta! DENTENTE POR FAVOR! –

-ELLOS TE TOCABAN COMO YO LO HE INTENTADO HACER?! –

-JONGHYUN! –

Me separé quedando frente a frente contigo. Estabas llorando.

-Ellos te vieron crecer KiBum? – ahora era yo el que lloraba. – ellos te enseñaron a montar bicicleta y curaron tus heridas cuando te lastimabas? Ellos te decían lo hermoso que eres? – instintivamente comencé a acariciar tu cabello. – Ellos te cuidaron como yo lo he hecho durante todos éstos años? Dime KiBum… ellos te aman con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago?

-Siempre me dijiste que me querías como amigo. –

-Mentí, porque en todos éstos años he sido yo, la persona que se recriminaba cada día por amar a un hombre 6 años menor. Por sentirme un pedófilo por enamorarme de un niño de 12 años. Por haber tocado su cuerpo cuando tenía 15 y por desear hacerle el amor aun teniendo 19. –

-JongHyun… -

-Y ahora vengo a enterarme que la persona que amo ha tenido sexo con muchos hombres… sin siquiera haberlo hecho conmigo. –

-Entonces hazlo! Si realmente me amas demuéstramelo! TÓCAME Y NO HUYAS! –

-No, porque tú no eres el Kim KiBum del que me enamoré. Ésta persona que tengo en frente solo me produce lástima. –

-Deja de humillarme. –

-Te humillas tú solo. Así que voy a pedirte que te vayas y te olvides de mí. –

-¿Qué? –

-Vete, no quiero volver a verte. –

-Jjong… -

-No me llames así. Tú, a partir de hoy estás muerto para mí. –

Y así fue como KiBum desapareció de mi vida. Sin reclamar, sin gritar. Solo abandonó mi mundo como también abandonó mi corazón.


	10. Capítulo IX

Capítulo 09

"Mianhe hyung. "

Han pasado tres meses desde la última vez que lo vi. Ni siquiera puedo creer que las cosas hayan salido de esa manera. Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo, sin KiBum mi vida no tiene sentido.

En todo éste tiempo mi situación ha cambiado radicalmente.

Ahora soy el gerente general en la empresa de papá. Me cambié de departamento a un lugar más alejado de todo lo que rodea a KiBum.

Vivo solo, no tengo novia, he llegado a la conclusión que todas las personas que se me acercan es por el maldito dinero que ahora poseo.

En pocas palabras, he perdido la poca escencia que me quedaba.

Hoy, debería ser un día normal como cualquier otro pero por desgracia no lo es. He intentado tantas cosas para poder olvidar su existencia. Tantas que hasta estoy cansado de luchar contra mis propios demonios.

Hoy es 23 de Setiembre.

Es tan difícil siquiera pensar en ésta fecha. Imaginar en las mil y un maneras en que tanto él como yo hubiéramos decidido celebrar.

Por fin, esos 20 años que toda la vida desee que tuviera.

Si las circunstancias fueran distintas estoy completamente seguro que estaríamos más felices que nunca.

Me lastima seguir pensando en lo que pudo ser pero no fue.

-Señor Kim...-

Allí estaba Sojin, mi secretaria.

-Pasa. -

-Disculpe la molestia señor. - entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella. - tengo un paquete para usted.

-¿Qué es? -

-Al parecer son unos papeles, pero no lo he abierto señor. -

-Ok, damelo y luego vete que quiero estar solo. -

-Está bien señor. -

Me entregó el paquete y luego abandonó mi oficina.

Efectivamente, eran papeles. Parecía un libro o algún manuscrito de algo porque venían envueltos en un sobre.

Los tomé entre mis manos, observando el paquete con curiosidad, dandome cuenta que tenía algo escrito en frente.

Hola hyung, espero te encuentres bien. He estado pensando mucho a raíz de que te separaste de KiBum, y me duele que ambos sufran. Sé que dices odiarlo, pero tanto MinHo como yo sabemos que no es así. KiBum es tu vida y aunque lo niegues no puedes engañarnos.

Por favor, no tires a la basura las cartas, primero leelas y luego piensa en lo que decidiras hacer. Si tomas una decisión por favor llámame. Yo sé dónde está KiBum.

Te deseo suerte.

Atentamente: TaeMin.

Así que eso era...

Había pasado tanto tiempo y revivir el asunto de KiBum me molestaba mucho.

Siendo sincero, lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue botar esos papeles a la basura, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que debía leerlos.

-Genial Kim JongHyun, eres un maldito débil que no puede resistirse a saber sobre KiBum. Idiota! Mil veces idiota!

A veces puedo ser bastante bipolar, y en ese momento no era la excepción.

De un instante a otro ya había hecho pedazos el envoltorio del paquete, teniendo ante mis ojos, miles y miles de cartas escritas por él, por KiBum.

Esa manera de escribir era solo de él.

Y así fue como sin darme cuenta me estaba sumergiendo en ese mundo que por tanto tiempo se convirtió en parte de mi pasado.

"20 de Marzo 2013

Hola, ésta es la primera carta que escribo. No sé cómo empezar, estoy sudando.

Han pasado más de 10 años desde que nos conocimos verdad Jjong?

Vaya, al menos por aquí puedo llamarte así, Jjong mi Jjong.

Sé que no te imaginas lo siento, de hecho supongo que sigues creyendo que estuve ebrio la noche de mi graduación.

Cuando leas ésto lo más probable es que me odies por haberte mentido.

Y es que no me justifico, fui un mocoso inmaduro tratando de que te acostaras conmigo sea como sea, incluso fingiendo una borrachera.

Ahora me doy cuenta de mi error, el amor no se puede forzar. Tú no me amas, mmm no estás enamorado de mí. Inclusive dudo que seas gay.

Pero bueno, sin haberme dado cuenta, he logrado acostumbrarme a tus migajas de cariño."

Cada palabra escrita con su puño y letra me partían el alma. No sabia si sentir rabia, dolor, desprecio o simplemente más amor.

Cerré los ojos y respire profundo. Estaba decidido a no seguir leyendo y enterandome de más mentiras.

Pero... si ya estaba metido en el problema, ya no podía seguir huyendo.

"05 de Junio del 2014

Ya he escrito 140 cartas para ti y siento que cada vez es más difícil ocultar la verdad.

Lo único bueno de todo es que aunque sea tengo un poquito de tu amor. Ahora me besas y eso para mi es mucho mas que un premio consuelo.

Sabes algo? Siempre me he preguntado porque no me correspondes.

Acaso es esa actriz porno que tanto te gusta? O es que alguien mas ya ocupo tu corazón?

A pesar de que ahora tengamos una relación, me pregunto cuál es la razón por la que nunca me dices que me amas, o me dices algún cumplido, tú huyes sin dar explicaciones.

Me molesta que otras cosas sean una prioridad antes que yo.

Y no quiero pensar el porque...

Aunque he llegado a pensar que soy muy poca cosa para ti.

Me gustaría poder tener el valor de enfrentar ésta verdad. De decirle al mundo entero cuánto te amo y que todo lo que hecho ha sido por ti.

Pero, ahora más que nunca me da miedo que te enteres la verdad. Incluso puedo imaginar lo que dirás.

De seguro me odiarías, me apartarías de tu lado echando al borde nuestra amistad de tantos años. Tal vez es por ese miedo que no te he confesado nada. No quiero perderte a causa de esto.

Créeme, nada de lo que hago ahora es fácil. No puedo dejar que alguien me toque sin tenerte en mente a ti. Cada vez que siento el cuerpo de otra persona intento pensar que eres tú el que me posee.

Y sí, nunca he dejado que me besen en los labios, y sabes porque?

Porque mis labios solo pueden ser humedecidos por los tuyos.

Por los labios de Kim JongHyun, mi único y verdadero amor.

Sé que algún día te enterarás de éste mundo en el que me he metido y que me matarás con palabras duras, pero ésta es la única manera que encuentro de obtener lo que quiero. Nunca entenderás a lo que me refiero.

Es duro ¿sabes? Dejar que una persona diferente te toque cada día es horrible. Fingir que sientes placer es horrible, sobre todo cuando lo haces por falta de afecto. Soy un puerco y me repudio por eso.

Extraño a mamá, y cada vez me siento más solo que nunca

Hay veces en que una caricia no es suficiente.

Hace unos días discutimos por que no aparecí en casa durante dos noches, fue difícil tener que inventar alguna excusa para que no supieras la verdad.

Nunca me había pasado. Llevo casi dos años en ésta situación pero los "accidentes" siempre pueden pasar.

Si no aparecí fue porque estuve en el hospital. La compañía me llevó de urgencia porque tuve un desgarro. Por poco y me muero gracias a un idiota que quiso hacer cosas raras conmigo. Y yo, acepté.

Algo que me tiene realmente mal y preocupado es tus ligeras sospechas sobre mi cambio. Tienes muchas dudas y yo no sé qué responder. No quiero que sepas la clase de amigo/amante que tienes. Tengo miedo.

Incluso ahora debes estar odiándome porque no he llegado a casa. Te entiendo, yo también me odio.

Debo ir a dormir porque si me quedo un minuto más escribiendo siento que moriré.

Por favor JongHyun perdóname. Si algún día encuentras éstas cartas por favor perdóname."

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y yo seguía leyendo línea por línea, rogando para mis adentros que todo fuera un cuento terror.

Mientras más leía, más lloraba y más lo amaba.

El hecho de que él hizo todo eso solo por conseguir mi amor me hizo sentir peor que mierda.

Lo aleje de mi vida sin siquiera dejarlo hablar. KiBum no pudo explicarme nada, y lo peor de todo es que ese mismo día en que lo mi mundo, él planeaba decirme la verdad.

Han pasado tres meses desde ese día y me arrepiento profundamente de no haberme unido a su mundo para poder ayudarlo.

Pero ya no tenía caso seguir lamentandose. Mi decisión estaba tomada, era ahora o nunca.

Cogí el teléfono y aún nervioso llamé a esa persona cómplice de mis ataques de esquizofrenia desde que conocí a KiBum.

-Hola -

_-TaeMin soy yo JongHyun . -

-Ohh ...sabía que llamarías hyung! -

-S, si como digas ahora necesito tu ayuda. -

-Tú dime yo te ayudo. -

-Llevame con KiBum... -


	11. Capítulo X

Capitulo 10

"OUR PORN MOVIE IN ENGLAND! "

Lo había encontrado. Gracias a TaeMin me hallaba frente a la entrada de esa dichosa compañía donde trabajaba KiBum. Sí, el seguía trabajando en ese lugar a pesar del tiempo. Y estoy seguro que lo hizo porque no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

…por mi culpa…

Fui tan idiota y tan irresponsable. Yo tenía una promesa que cumplir, sin embargo no me puse a pensar en eso cuando lo eché de mi vida.

-Disculpe?-

Un joven de aproximadamente 18 años se acercó a mí. De seguro ver a alguien parado frente a una compañía de éste tipo no era necesariamente para admirar la arquitectura.

…? –

-Busca a alguien? –

-Nno…digo SÍ! –

-Mmm seguro que la persona que busca está aquí? –

-Sí, estoy seguro. –

La intimidante mirada del desconocido joven comenzó a recorrerme de pies a cabeza. Creo que fue mala idea ir vestido de esa forma. Saco y corbata era un uniforme que llamaba mucho la atención.

-Yo trabajo aquí, tal vez pueda ayudarlo. –

Cuando me dijo eso me estremecí para mis adentros. Una persona tan joven metida en ese mundo era simplemente horrible. Lo curioso es que lo dijo tan normal, inclusive sonriendo. Eso es tan extraño. ¿Acaso los tratan tan bien?

No lo creo.

-Necesito encontrar a KiBum, lo conoces? –

-¿KiBum? Aquí no trabaja ningún KiBum. –

-Estás seguro? A mí me dijeron que…. –

-¿Quién pregunta por KiBum? –

Un rostro raramente familiar se atravesó en mi camino. Y digo familiar porque se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Onew, el compañero de universidad que tenía KiBum.

-Tú no eres….-

-Sí soy yo. Kris puedes dejarnos solos por favor? –

-Claro hyung… yo…entraré. –

-¿Tú también trabajas aquí? – pregunté aún sin entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-No has respondido mi pregunta. –

-Responde tú primero. –

-Vine por KiBum. –

Él bufó ante mi respuesta. Su actitud me confundía mucho. ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?

-Después de tanto tiempo ahora quieres llevarte a KiBum? –

-Eso no es asunto tuyo. –

-Es asunto mío porque ahora yo soy quién está con él. –

¿Estar? ¿…como amigo?

-No te entiendo. –

-Cuando lo botaste de tu casa él me buscó a mí. Me pidió ayuda a mí, y de hecho siempre lo ayudado cada vez que lo decepcionabas. –

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? –

-Que ahora KiBum corresponde a mi amor. –

-Eso es imposible. –

-No lo es. –

-Entonces…. ¿Son novios? –

-Somos más que amigos. –

-Eso no significa que sean novios. –

-Tal vez tú fuiste su primer beso, pero yo fui su primer hombre. –

Me dolía tanto escuchar eso. El hecho de que yo pude ser ese hombre me hacía sentir peor.

-Eso no significa que él te ame. –

-Tal vez, pero a ti tampoco te consta que te siga amando. –

-KiBum no me ha olvidado y yo te lo voy a demostrar. –

-Así? Y cómo? Ni siquiera te dejarán entrar, y menos hoy. –

-Qué tiene de especial que sea hoy? –

-Haha eres tan iluso Kim JongHyun! Se nota que no tienes idea de lo importante que es KiBum aquí. –

-No me interesa eso, yo quiero verlo cueste lo que cueste! –

-Cueste lo que cueste? Estás seguro? –

-Totalmente. –

-Entonces pasarás la selección verdad? –

-Qué selección? –

-Hoy KiBum escogerá a la persona que será su pareja exclusiva para los videos. –

-No…él no puede escoger a una persona exclusiva porque eso significaría que…. –

-Significa que está resignado a olvidarte. –

No. No podía estar pasándome eso. KiBum no debía escoger a nadie porque me tenía a mí! Yo, Kim JongHyun! La única persona que lo ha amado desde que tenía 12 años!

-Eso es mentira. –

-No lo es. Puedes ir y comprobarlo tú mismo. –

-Claro que lo haré! –

-No te dejarán pasar la selección si no has pasado por filtro. –

-Filtro? –

-Sí… y no creo que seas capaz de aceptar un reto así. –

-Haré lo que sea necesario para tenerlo a mi lado. –

-Entonces ve y demuestra tu talento. –

-Ah? –

-Solo ve y fíjate tú mismo a lo que refiero. - empezó a alejarse – ah y por cierto, y si llegas a pasar el filtro… nos volveremos a ver en la selección. –

¿Filtro? ¿Selección? ¿Pareja exclusiva? Mi mente estaba hecha mierda con tanta información. Pero bueno ya me encontraba allí y no me iba a echar para atrás.

Si debía matar a alguien para quedarme con KiBum entonces lo haría.

…..

Ya me encontraba en la recepción de la compañía. Mirando cada detalle con curiosidad. Y sinceramente era un lugar de lo más normal. Elegante pero normal como cualquier otra empresa de negocios o que se yo.

No había nadie en el primer piso, solo una suave melodía proveniente de ese pequeño estéreo sobre la mesita del centro.

Caminé por un pasadizo hasta llegar a una gran sala de espera. Del mismo estilo vintage que la recepción. Lo único diferente era que estaba rodeada de cuadros colgando de la pared. En realidad eran retratos de distintos hombres. No me detuve a verlos solo hice un vistazo rápido.

-Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarlo en algo? –

Una mujer tomó mi hombro desde atrás haciéndome saltar del susto. Parecía una secretaria, por su manera de vestir.

-Buenas tardes. – tragué saliva – estoy buscando a Kim KiBum.

-Oh usted busca a Key. –

-Key? –

-Sí, mire… - tomó mi mano y me llevó hasta una distancia corta con uno de los tantos cuadros que rodeaban el lugar. – Él, es Key.

Key así se hacía llamar. El retrato frente a mis ojos me erizó por completo la piel.

Era KiBum, mi KiBum.

Lucía tan diferente que me costó reconocerlo al instante. Traía el cabello totalmente rojo y los ojos azules producto de los lentes de contacto. Ese traje de cuero color negro y ese largo látigo me hicieron caer en la realidad.

Ese pequeño que tanto cuidé, ya no existía.

-Usted conoce a Key? -

-Sí él es mi... -

Realmente dude al completar la frase. No se si era correcto decir que KiBum era mi novio cuando ni siquiera se lo había propuesto.

Tan idiota yo.

-Key es mi amigo. -

-Oh bueno, y a venido a visitarlo? -

-Él vive aquí? -

-Por supuesto, él es el consentido de nuestra compañía. -

-Pe.. pero puedo verlo? -

-Mmm supongo que debe saber las reglas de nuestra empresa respecto a Key? -

-No, disculpeme. -

-Bien, le explicaré. Key es la joya más preciada de toda ésta industria, y no se le permite recibir visitas, de hecho todos los jóvenes que ve aqui han querido siquiera verlo en persona. Es por eso que cada mes hacemos un proceso de selección para escoger la pareja exclusiva de Key, han pasado tres meses y él no ha querido hacer más videos, y tampoco ha encontrado a esa persona que lo motive a seguir con los videos. -

-Entonces debo hacer ese proceso de selección para poder verlo? -

-Mmm primero debe pasar el filtro. Tenga en cuenta que los únicos que pasan el proceso de selección son los hombres interesados en él pero no como amigos. -

-Me lo imaginaba. -

-Aún tiene deseos de verlo? -

-Sí, digame que debo hacer para pasar el filtro. -

-Solo sigame. -

No quiero ni relatar lo que tuve que hacer en ese dichoso filtro. Es Incluso desagradable.

Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero bueno todo sea por KiBum.

Salí de la habitación dónde me había quedado las dos horas anteriores. Acomode mi ropa y camine rumbo a dónde se haría el proceso de selección.

Cuando llegué me encontré con una larguisima fila de hombres. Desde los más jóvenes hasta los más viejos. Allí entre toda esa gente estaba Onew. Como me había advertido anteriormente, ese tipo quería tener a KiBum, pero yo no se iba a permitir.

Me acerque un poco hacia dónde comenzaba la fila y allí estaba él. KiBum.

Sentado sobre una mesa y rodeado de dos hombres altos y algo curpulentos.

Supongo que eran sus guardaespaldas.

Poco a poco comenzaron a avanzar las personas de la fila, siendo rechazados de inmediato. Hasta que llegó el turno de Onew. Me quedé allí para observar cada detalle de su reacción y para mi sorpresa, le pidió que se acercara hasta donde él estaba y le dio un beso bastante lascivo.

¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? ¿Porque tenía que ver eso? ¿Estaba pagando mi error verdad?

-Bien señores creo que ha sido todo por hoy, nuestra llave ha escogio a su pareja y... -

-Yo pasaré el proceso de selección. -

No se de dónde saqué las fuerzas para evadir a toda esa gente y pararme frente frente a ellos.

De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en mí. Y dentro d esas miradas estaba la de KiBum.

Se levantó de dónde estaba sentado con intensión de acercarse a mí pero Onew se lo impidio tomando su brazo.

-Dejame justificar mi presencia en éste lugar. - dí unos cuántos pasos hacia él.

-JongHyun... - dijo casi en un murmullo.

-He venido con la única intensión de ver a KiBum, Kim KiBum. -

-Él... ya no existe... - su mirada se tornó tan triste que unas ganas de abrazarlo me tentaron.

-Y sé que eso es por mi culpa. - me miró - siento que debes odiarme, pero si estoy aquí es porque estoy dispuesto a corregir mi error.-

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí! Ahora soy yo la pareja de KiBum! - habló Onew sujetando fuertemente su muñeca.

-Eso es mentira. -

-Quiero hablar con él, por favor dejennos solos.-

-No puedes caer ante un arrepentimiento falso! Él no te ama KiBum! -

-Solo vete JinKi. -

Con el ceño fruncido y una obvia molestia, Onew se retiró, junto con los demás hombres de la larga fila.

KiBum se encargó de cerrar la puerta dejandonos totalmente solos y sin oportunidad de escapar de esa cruda realidad.

-KiBum yo te juro que... -

Mis palabras fueron fuertemente silenciadas por unos delgados brazos rodeando mi cuello.

-Te extrañe demasiado hyung. -

Esas palabras me cayeron como un baldaso de agua helada. ¿Acaso era posible? ¿KiBum no me odiaba?

-Yo... -

-No digas nada. - se separó de mí - solo dejame abrazarte y sentir que en verdad eres tú. Que no te has olvidado de mí y que no me odias.. -

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, ya lo he intentado. Creí que eras tú el que me odiaba. -

-Jamas te odiaria, eres la persona que más amo en mi vida. Además fui yo el que hizo las cosas mal.-

-Lo hiciste por mí verdad? -

-Solo quería que me miraras con el mismo deseo que la mirabas a esa actriz porno. Pero las cosas se me salieron de control y mirame ahora. Doy asco. -

-KiBum... -

-Es verdad, y no te culpo de lo que pasó. De hecho nunca creí que... -

-Te amo. -

Esos finos ojos rasgados que tanto me enamoraron ahora estaban cristalizados.

-¿Qué?...-

-Te amo KiBum.-

-No me engañes... -

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace más de 5 años, no puedo seguir engañandote. -

-Hyung... -

-Vuelve conmigo, vivamos como antes, te juro que empezaremos de cero y olvidaré todo. Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti un minuto más. -

-Yo... no puedo, tengo un contrato y... -

-Entonces huye conmigo! Vamonos lejos! Dónde nadie nos conozca y reconstruyamos nuestro mundo! -

-Estás loco?! -

-Sí! -

-Pero... es peligroso y si... -

-Por favor KiBum! He tenido que mamarsela a uno de gerentes de ésta compañía para poder verte! No puedes hacerme ésto! -

-En verdad hiciste eso? -

-No tenía de otra.-

-Lo hiciste por mi? -

-Ahora estamos a mano o no? -

-Jjong... -

-Si tengo que acostarme con mil hombres para tenerte a mi lado lo voy a hacer.-

-No quiero que lo hagas, quiero que solo seas mío JongHyun.-

-Siempre lo he sido y quiero seguir siendolo por eso te ruego que vengas conmigo. -

-Pero... a dónde iremos? Nos conocen casi en toda Corea! -

-Eso lo veremos luego, ahora quiero saber si estás dispuesto a huir conmigo.-

-Sabes que eres mi mundo, nunca podría negarme a tu amor. -

No recuerdo muy bien como es que logramos salir de la compañía sin que todos nos descubrieran. Estábamos locos, completamente locos.

Ya nos encontrabamos en mi auto, manejando a toda velocidad, rumbo al aeropuerto. Nuestra única opción era irnos a otro país dónde nadie nos conociera. Yo siendo el gerente general de una de las mejores compañías del país y KiBum siendo una estrella porno cotizada iba a ser la noticia bomba del día siguiente y nosotros no queríamos estar allí para ser invadidos por las cámaras.

-Cómo trajiste el avión privado de tu madre?! -

-El avión ahora es mío, me lo dejó mi padre. -

-Y... a dónde iremos? -

-A Inglaterra, es lo más seguro para nosotros. -

Bajamos del auto sin avernos dado cuenta que la policía estaba tras nosotros. KiBum tenía un contrato y al huir inmediatamente se convertía en un prófugo de la ley. Pero sin importar eso, él decidió quedarse conmigo.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar al avión, pero no pude evitar que una bala rosara mi pierna haciendome caer al suelo.

-JONGHYUN! - de inmediato sentí a KiBum tomar mi mano.

-Sube al avión, no pueden atraparte. -

-No iré a ningún lado si no vienes conmigo. -

Increiblemente logramos subir a bordo y despegar a tiempo antes que nos atraparan; él tuvo que casi cargarme y echarme sobre la cama que gracias a Dios tenía el avión.

En conclusión, si no hubiera sido por KiBum, ahora estaría tras las rejas.

-Te duele demasiado? -

-Solo fue un rasguño, estoy bien. -

-Seguro? -

-Sí, seguro. -

-Bueno, iré por algo de... -

-Quedate conmigo. - tomé de su mano guiandolo a sentarse a mi lado. - no tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte.

-Entonces hazlo, porque yo también ansio que lo hagas. -

Y sin más tomé de su barbilla guiandolo a mis labios, de inmediato hundiendonos en un beso. Saboreandonos como si fuera la última vez en nuestras vidas.

Así como siempre soñé que fuera.

-Jjong - se apartó lentamente - ...tal vez te vas a negar pero en verdad necesito más que... -

-Yo también lo necesito.-

-Ha... hablas en serio? Tú ya no tienes miedo de...-

-Mi único miedo es perderte una vez más. -

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios, atrayendome a cumplir con ese deseo que ambos estábamos cansados de seguir reprimiendo.

Sus manos fueron hasta mi cabello cuando una vez más atrape sus labios. Las mías cogieron su estrecha cintura atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el mío.

Ahora sabía que si cruzaba esa línea del pudor ya no podría detenerme, y verdaderamente tampoco quería hacerlo.

Acaricie sus hombros, su pecho por debajo de la camiseta y esas largas piernas que tanto me enloquecian. Logrando que unos agudos gemidos salieran de su garganta.

Mi boca viajó desde su fino cuello hasta esas rosadas tetillas jugando de manera maliciosa con ellas. Mientras que él solo se retorcia bajo mi tacto.

-Quitate la camisa. - ordenó de pronto pillandome desprevenido.

-Tú también debes quitartela. -

-Quitamela tú. -

No podía resistirme más, esa blanquecina piel y ese torno perfecto eran muchos más de lo que en algún momento había logrado imaginar.

Suena hasta extraño pero fantasee tanto con tocar su cuerpo que cuando llegó el momento no supe que hacer.

-Sucede algo Jjong? -

-Eres demasiado hermoso. -

-Haras que me sonroje y me ponga como un tomate! -

-Te verás más hermoso sonrojado. -

-Babbo! -

Los minutos pasaron y la situación se ponía mas candente. Ambos estábamos desnudos, yo sobre él, restregando nuestros miembros uno contra otro. Pero... nada más que eso. Solo roces.

-Por la mierda JongHyun hazlo de una vez! -

-Tengo miedo de lastimarte. -

-No lo harás, no es mi primera vez. -

-Claro que sí, ¿acaso has hecho el amor con algún otro hombre? -

-Nunca. -

-Entonces dejame cuidarte. -

-Ya no soy un bebé sabes? -

-Quiero cuidarte como mi KiBum, mi novio. -

-Tu novio? -

-Sí, y por eso quiero hacer las cosas bien. No por placer, sino por amor. -

Dicho ésto empezamos todo de nuevo. Primero con besos, luego caricias, roces y por último esa gran unión que ambos deseabamos desesperadamente.

Separé un poco sus piernas y las alce sobre mis hombros. Así podia mirarlo a los ojos cuando el ml momento llegara.

Busqué su entrada, la cuál había dilatado previamente, y poco a poco fui introduciendo mi miembro mezclandonos en un solo cuerpo por primera vez.

-Estas... bien? - preguntó con una voz poco audible.

-Deberia preguntarte eso a ti,... lo estás? -asintió mientras tomaba mi cuello y me obligaba a besarlo.

-Muevete... -

Nuestras caderas moviendose a la par, sus gemidos invadiendo mis oídos... y nuestro mundo desplomandose en miles de pedazos producto del orgasmo hicieron que por fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo, nos conviertieramos en uno.

Siempre estuvimos destinados a serlo pero las circunstancias nos complicaron.

Y para ser sincero, jamás imaginé que nuestra primera vez sería en un avión rumbo a Inglaterra.

-Te amo hyung. Gracias por hacerme feliz. -

-Hey! Ya no debes llamarme hyung! Me haces sentir un anciano! -

-Ok, lo siento JJONG! haha... te amo. -

-Yo más KiBum... yo mucho más... - acurruque su cuerpo contra el mío.

-Ahora soy completamente tuyo verdad? -

-Siempre lo has sido, solo que ahora ya no puedes negarlo... -

-Yo nunca lo he negado. -

-Mmm entonces qué fue lo que le dijiste a Onew? -

-Onew solo fue mi consuelo del momento, él se enamoró de mí pero yo de él no. -

-Seguro? -

-Sipi. -

-Mmm está bien. -

-Jjong?.. -

-Uhm...-

-Tú eres mío? -

-Totalmente. Soy tuyo. -

-Mas te vale, porque soy un psicópata celoso. -

-Así? Pues yo soy tres veces más psicópata cuando se trata del amor de mi vida. -

-Amo que seas celoso. -

-Nunca debes olvidar que eres mío ok? - asintió - solo mío, mi pequeño roba corazones.

Nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, no había discusión sobre eso. Y por más que intentaramos el destino se empeñaria en unirnos.

Ya no cabían dudas, yo era un felizmente loco, psicópata, desquiciado, enfermo y enamorado de mi dongsaeng.

Asi, rumbo a Inglaterra en busca de una nueva aventura y una nueva vida, logramos disfrutar de cada segundo, y porque no ... de cada sensación en nuestros corazones.

-Jjong ...-

-Dime Bum -

-Y...¿si hacemos nuestra película porno? -

-Haha hagamolso. -

~FIN ~


	12. Epílogo

Epílogo

Despertar al lado de un hermoso pelirrojo parecía un completo sueño. Sus delicadas manos sujetando mi cintura como si tuviera miedo de que lo dejara solo; el aroma de su piel completamente impregnada en la mía. Estaba enamorado, y de sobremanera.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que abandonamos Corea y tanto KiBum como yo podríamos decir que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar. Al día siguiente que salimos de Seúl recibí un correo de MinHo, debo confesar que me alteré un poco al enterarme que mi madre había dado una entrevista diciendo que yo era adoptado y que siempre fui una vergüenza para mi familia, dentro de todo no me sorprendió su reacción, pero todos sabemos que ella no es muy fanática de KiBum y que siempre tratará de dejarlo mal. Obviamente aprovechó dicha entrevista para hablar muchas barbaridades. Ni siquiera sé si valga la pena repetirlas.

El punto es que fue mejor venir a Inglaterra, donde nadie nos conoce ni nos están torturando con preguntas incómodas. Después de todo aquí las personas están demasiado ocupadas como fijarse en la vida ajena. Y mientras siga siendo así nosotros seremos felices.

-Jjong… -

Esa es la persona más hermosa del mundo. Mi KiBum. Mi novio. Mi mundo. Mi todo.

-¿Sucede algo Bum? ¿No puedes dormir? – pregunté mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos.

-No… soñé algo extraño… y me duele mi cabeza.. –

-Mmm – miré el reloj sobre la mesita de noche y marcaban las 2:45 am – ¿Quieres te traiga algo caliente para que puedas dormir?

-Solo abrázame. Necesito que me abraces. –

-Ven aquí tontito. Claro que te voy a abrazar. –

Rápidamente envolví mis brazos en su cintura y lo abracé muy fuerte. Compartiendo nuestro calor corporal. Amaba tanto esos pequeños momentos entre nosotros.

-¿Ya te dormiste? –

-No quiero dormir. –

-Mmm? –

-No hemos vuelto a hacer el amor desde esa vez en el avión.-

No pude responderle. Eso era verdad.

Éstas dos semanas han sido complicadas, sobretodo porque yo no hablo muy bien el inglés y me cuesta comunicarme con mis nuevos socios. Por más que tenga dinero no puedo comprar el tiempo, y KiBum paga las consecuencias.

En éste proceso de adaptación no he tenido tiempo para él, y sin darme cuenta he roto nuestro mayor objetivo. Saciarnos uno al otro.

-Estoy feliz de poder vivir contigo, pero siento que … en verdad no estabas preparado para tocarme por eso no lo hemos repetido. –

-Te equivocas, hacer el amor contigo fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida… pero tú sabes que ésta semana he estado demasiado ocupado y por eso no he podido… -

-Entonces hagámoslo ahora. –

-Ahora? –

-Sí, ahora. –

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí su peso sobre mí. KiBum había tirado las sábanas lejos para sentarse encima mío.

-Son las tres de la mañana, estás seguro? –

-Tú no tienes tiempo en el día, ni tampoco en la noche así que mejor hagámoslo de madrugada. –

-Tan ansioso estás? –

Un brusco movimiento sobre mi pelvis fue la respuesta ante mi pregunta. Sus manos fueron directo a mi pecho y empezaron a desabotonar mi camiseta mientras que sus caderas seguían produciendo ese roce voluntario.

-KiBum…espera… -

-Sí tienes razón, debemos parar porque falta algo. –

De inmediato saltó de la cama y fue hacia su armario. Debo decir que me exalté cuando vi una cámara de video entre sus manos.

-¿Qué pretendes? –

-Ya que tú nunca estás en el resto del día, entonces me vas a ayudar a tener material para no olvidarte. –

-Ah? –

Cerró su armario y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama, se arrodilló y sacó la maleta que se encontraba debajo.

Me senté sobre mis piernas para observar mejor, pero cuando me di cuenta lo que había dentro de esa maleta casi me desmayo.

-¿Qué…es eso? –

-Mmm… algunas cosas que conseguí en la empresa. –

-Ese…no es…. –

-Sí, es un vibrador. –

-Y… qué pretendes hacer? –

-Con el vibrador nada. Pero con esto, podemos hacer muchas cosas. –

KiBum sacó una bolsa de colores y la puso sobre la cama para poder cerrar la maleta y guardarla en su lugar.

Tomé dicha bolsa y la examiné con cuidado. En ese momento mis manos temblaban, y fue peor cuando él empezó a grabar desde la cámara.

-¿Estás grabando? –

-Sipi… ya leíste lo que dice la bolsa? – preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama.

-Ya lo leí y déjame decirte que eres un pervertido! –

-HAHAHA JONGHYUN! –

-Es verdad! Condones de sabores?! Qué pretendes? –

-Pretendo hacer las cosas diferentes, o mejor dicho… hacerlas a mi manera. –

-Y para qué la cámara? No me digas que quieres… -

-Hagamos nuestro video porno. –

-No sé que han hecho contigo en esa empresa, pero te has vuelto un pequeño pervertido. –

-Lo soy, además debes recompensarme por toda ésta semana de abstinencia. –

-Está bien pero es necesario los condones y la cámara? –

-Sí, porque podré ver el video cuando esté solito. Al menos que tu quieras que yo me toque viendo a otros teniendo… -

-No lo digas! –

-Lo ves! Si yo soy un pervertido tú eres un celoso psicópata. Y no me lo niegues porque hace dos días casi matas al de seguridad por ayudarme con la maleta! –

-Te estaba mirando el trasero! DEBÍ MATARLO! -

-Eres un exagerado. –

-No. –

-Bueno como sea, vas a hacerlo conmigo sí o no? Porque puedo llamar a Onew y decirle que… -

-Yo manejaré la cámara. –

No era un exagerado. El tipo de seguridad miraba a mi KiBum como si fuera un trozo de carne y por más que me diga que soy un psicópata no me importa. Si a mí me miraran así de seguro KiBum haría un escándalo sin importar el lugar donde estemos.

Ya me imagino su berrinche, o en el mejor de los casos sus gritos porque de lo contrario es capaz de sacar sus instintos asesinos y matar a la persona que siquiera se le ocurra decirme "Hola."

Así de intensos son los celos de Kim KiBum.

-Puedo ir arriba? –

-Tal vez luego, pero ahora yo lo haré. – hizo un puchero. – no crees que si ya estoy cumpliendo tu fantasía, puedes tú cumplir mi deseo?

-Pero usaremos los condones verdad? –

-Solo si me prometes que será la única vez que grabaremos. –

-Te lo prometo. –

-Bien… -

-Pero luego querrás repetirlo… -

-¿Qué? –

-Nada, olvídalo. – jaló del cuello de mi camiseta para besarme. – te amo Jjong.

-Yo más. –

Y allí vamos de nuevo. Sus manos rodeando mi cuello y yo presionando mi peso contra su cuerpo. Nadie tiene idea de lo embriagante que puede ser KiBum. Esos rosados labios y esa piel tan suave como la seda, hasta el ser humano más cuerdo enloquecería por él. Pero en esos momentos es cuando agradezco al cielo que él sea solo mío.

Sus dedos abandonaron mi cuello para ir directo a mi camisa y quitármela de un solo tirón. Nuestros labios no se habían separado ni un segundo durante el proceso pero él rompió el momento de improviso dejándome confundido.

-¿Qué? –

-Debemos dejar de besarnos aunque sea un segundo, si no el video será aburrido. –

-Amo demasiado besarte, no me pidas que no lo haga! –

-Solo un momento mientras logro escuchar tus gemidos. –

-¿Qué gemidos? –

En un actuar atrevido una de sus manos fueron dentro de mi pantalón. Sobando por sobre la ropa interior y logrando que me convirtiera un completo sumiso ante sus caricias.

-Ah…. KiBum …no hagas… -

-Shhhh… -

No soporté más y volví a besarlo. Ésta vez metí mis manos debajo de su camisa y acaricié esas tetillas rosadas. Sentí que se estremeció de inmediato y me separé para ver su reacción. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados mientras que mordía su labio inferior.

Esa imagen era tan excitante.

-KiBum… - susurré cerca de su oído mientras dejaba un camino de besos desde su barbilla hasta su cuello. – amo tu olor…

-Tócame JongHyun…por favor hazlo…. –

Obedeciendo sus órdenes comencé a acariciar sus piernas. Tan bien formadas, suaves, deliciosas.

Una de sus manos volvió a mi pantalón, logrando sacarlo por completo y dejarme solo en bóxers. A pesar de que no era nuestra primera vez, no podía evitar sentir algo de vergüenza al estar semi desnudo. Él era perfecto, pero yo me sentía inseguro.

-Déjame ir arriba …por favor… -

Ese tono suplicante me hizo ceder. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba dominándome? A estas alturas creo que si KiBum me pide tirarme un balazo por él de seguro lo haría.

Se colocó sobre mí, con las piernas a los lados de mi cintura. De inmediato se inclinó para darme un corto beso y sonreírme de manera maliciosa. En esos momentos KiBum me intimidaba, y mucho.

-No me mires así, siento que vas a matarme. –

-Voy a matarte…pero de amor… -

Ahora era él quién besaba mi torso y mis músculos se tensaban ante el tacto.

No logré contar cuántas veces KiBum hizo contacto visual con la cámara, como si estuviera coqueteando con ella. Yo no me sentía muy cómodo con eso, es como si le importara más el propio video que yo.

-KiBum… -

-Mmm? – él seguía besando los lados de mi cintura. Se sentía bien pero mi mente se distraída demasiado pensando en que KiBum le tomaba más importancia a la cámara que a la situación.

-Detente! – me levanté de la cama.

-¿Qué te pasa? –

-Vas a mirarme a mí o a esa cámara? –

-No te entiendo. –

-Parece que te importa más ese dichoso video que disfrutar el momento conmigo! –

-Yo estoy disfrutando no sé porque tú no! –

-Porque a nadie en éste mundo le gusta ser reemplazado por un video porno! –

Luego de soltar lo primero que pasó por mi mente, caí en cuenta de que ahora habíamos invertido papeles.

Una vez más cometía el mismo error de siempre. KiBum lloraba por culpa mía.

-KiBum, amor perdóname… yo no quise… -

-No importa, solo dijiste lo que pensabas. –

-Odio verte llorar, lo sabes. –

-Son tonterías, no me hagas caso. –

-Tú te sentías así verdad? Cuando yo… -

-Sí, cuando empezaste a ver esos videos. –

-KiBum… -

-Tienes razón, esos videos son una estupidez. Perdóname tú a mí. –

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, ven. – lo acurruqué entre mis brazos. - Si quieres hacerlo así, entonces sigamos.

-Mejor dejémoslo para otro día, ya no…tengo muchas ganas. –

-Bum… -

-En verdad Jjong, no es tan importante. – intentó levantarse de la cama pero tiré de su mano evitando que se alejara. – JongHyun?

-Amarte es lo más importante en mi vida. No lo olvides nunca. –

-Lo sé, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a hacer algo que no te gusta. –

-No me gusta, me encanta hacerte el amor. Pero teniendo una cámara en frente me siento intimidado. –

-Yo me sentí igual la primera vez. –

-Hubiera matado por haber sido tu primera vez. –

-Lo fuiste. Nunca hice el amor con nadie que no fueras tú. –

-Eso es cursi. –

-Sí, tú me pones cursi. –

-KiBum… -

-Mmm? –

-Hagámoslo. –

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así de nervioso. A pesar de que ya lo había visto desnudo antes, me sorprendía cada vez más lo hermoso que era.

Sus delicados toques y sus besos lograron que poco a poco me olvidara por completo que éramos "espiados" por esa cámara. Después de todo yo lo único que quería era sentir su amor, y yo poderle transmitir el mío.

Aunque la situación terminó siendo fuera de lo que había imaginado. Tengo mi memoria cada sensación que experimenté con él ese día. Los condones se gastaron uno por uno y creo que compraré otro paquete para cuando queramos salirnos de la rutina.

Siendo sincero, esos condones sabían bien. Aunque fue KiBum quién se dedicó a ponérmelos y a… probarlos.

Aún me da vergüenza hablar de esto. Es muy íntimo.

Finalmente siento que el orgasmo es la sensación más exquisita que puede experimentar el cuerpo, es como si la adrenalina se apoderara de todo tu ser y a la vez la liberara por cara poro de tu piel.

Para mí, poseer su cuerpo y a la vez penetrar en su alma era lo mejor del mundo. KiBum era exquisito en cada fibra de su ser y lo más importante era que me amaba, a mí. Solo a mí.

-Jjong…son las 8:00 am, no irás al trabajo? –

-No, me quedaré en casa mimando a mi novio. –

-Grabaremos otro video? –

-Estás obsesionado con eso verdad? –

-No, estoy obsesionado contigo. Con tus besos, con tu cuerpo, con todo lo referente a ti. –

-Cada vez que dices algo así me enamoro más de ti. –

-Entonces te diré cumplidos más seguido hasta que no puedas vivir sin mi. –

-No puedo vivir sin ti. Te has encargado de enamorarme durante todos éstos años. –

-Eso quiere decir que te enamoraste de mí cuando te conté cómo se hacen los bebés? –

-Era necesario recordar eso? No tienes idea de cómo odio a esa profesora tuya. –

-Hahaha te amo hyung. –

-Yo mucho más Bummie. –

Y así pasaríamos durante muchos años; así de locos, de pervertidos, de inmaduros, pero sobre todo enamorados.


End file.
